A Different View
by Mythgrl
Summary: What if Lilly was still alive when Veronica moved to Neptune at 16. What if Veronica wasn't who she said she was. Would she and Logan still fall in love? That was a given, but would her shady identity and his mistrust create a rift between them? Read and find out what happens when the Mars family moves to Neptune...
1. Ch 1: Moving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Veronica Mars is Rob Thomas'.**

**This is my very first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Anyway, this story is based off Veronica Mars. **

**What if Lilly was still alive but Veronica moved to Neptune when she was 16. What if she wasn't who she said she was? Would Veronica and Logan still fall in love? That was a given, but what if her shady identity and Logan's mistrust cause a rift between them.**

**Narrator's POV**

"Veronica, where are you? I have some news…" Keith Mars trailed off as he ventured in to the blonde's room.

Sensing his hesitance, Veronica turned from her laptop. "What is it?" she questioned, worry clouding her features. _He couldn't have found out about mom's affair, could he?_ Quickly banishing the thought to the dark depths of her mind she looked into her father's eyes as he mumbled the words that caused her feelings to start a war with themselves.

"I have been asked to set up security for this small town down south, just outside of San Diego, Neptune. It's only a couple hours away and I'm sure you'll be able to see your friends all the time…" he said trailing off.

Now Veronica wasn't incompetent, quite the opposite actually, but when her father said she could visit her friends all the time, she shut off. Her brain ceased it's ever present calculating and she froze. Within a time span of three seconds it restarted and flew from thought to thought so quick it could give whiplash.

On one hand, Veronica was relieved that her father didn't know of the affair. On the other, the last thing she wanted to do was move away from her beloved Los Angeles. Sure, the streets were messy with debris, but it was still were she grew up. Her friends were here. Her soccer team was here; she couldn't just pack up and leave. Her team needed her.

She had planned on looking her father in the eye and telling him she wasn't going to leave but when their eyes meet she could see his silent plea, begging her not to object. In an uncharacteristically small voice that now fit her small form she asked in a broken tone, "Have you told mom yet?"

"I was planning on telling her at dinner. Sweetheart, I know that this is going to be a hard transition but you have to know I didn't agree to this without thinking of you first. The school is supposed to be fantastic and the house we're going to be moving to is amazing. There is even a little space in the downtown area that I rented out for your own little agency-"

"Dad, I realize you're trying to sell me on the idea of moving but I can honestly say that anything I hear right now is probably going to make me- Wait, what did you mean by 'agency?'" She questioned her eyes narrowing.

"I got a call from your school counselor last month saying that you were causing a slight uproar at school. She said a number of students claimed you were involving yourself in troubles that were none of your concern. She also said that a number of students admitted to hiring you to catch who framed them for cheating on a test or catch a cheating partner, etc. I thought that you would make a good little detective so I got you a little space for your own business. It's called 'Mars Investigations.'"

While listening to her father speak Veronica's throat closed up. She now learned that her father truly did listen to what she wanted.

"Veronica, I realize that the move will be tough for you but think of it as a new start, a break from all those people who used you," he continued referring to a good portion of Veronica's exes who used her to get to her father. Well, her father's money...

That evening, Mr. Mars broke the news of the family's move to Neptune to Leanne, his wife. To his misfortune he chose to tell her while she sipped at her wine which, in turn, ended up on the white tablecloth.

Veronica rushed to her mother's side only to be shooed away.

"You can't be serious, Keith," she said in a deathly calm voice, "Los Angeles is our home. We can't just pack up and leave, it's preposterous."

"We can and we will. I have accepted the job and have found us a house already.

"YOU ALREADY BOUGHT A HOUSE!" she screamed, her calm façade now gone.

It was one of the few times Veronica had heard her parents fight. It was the second time in her life she heard her mother raise her voice. The first being when she was meeting a brown-haired man after her soccer game when she was five, she refused to venture from behind her mother's legs to greet him.

Not knowing what to do Veronica stood uncertainly and climbed the stairs to her room, where she crossed the room to her bed picking up her iPod along the way and turning to, "Into the Night" by Santana. Closing her eyes too shield herself from the yellow painted walls that seemed too happy for this rare occasion.

**I hope you liked it. If you can, review down below. Thanks!**

**Read on,**

**Mythgrl**


	2. Ch 2: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, because if I did I would have **

**Hey guys, I really wanted to thank you for review I thought that was super nice of you guys. Oh I wanted to make a quick correction to my previous post it was "Into the Night" by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger, a song which I find insanely badass by the way. Another correction I wanted to make was I think there may have been some confusion on the plot Veronica has shady identity not a shady past. Anyway, Onward! Wow, I am a nerd. Well you know what they say the first step to recover is admitting you have a problem. Thank you, Hannah. Anyway….yeah just scroll down. And **

**Logan's POV**

"Come on, Lover," Lilly chimed, grabbing my hand dragging me up the driveway towards her house.

"Lil, where's Duncan?"

"Who cares?" Seeing I wouldn't give up without a fight she finished, "He's at soccer practice."

"What about your parents?" I inquired.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mom's shopping out of town and dad is doing business down in L.A. Now come on! Move your lazy ass."

As I left the Kane residence that evening I noticed that there was a "Sold" sign in the house down the road from Lilly's.

_**********************Line Break!*********************_

**Veronica's POV**

"Veronica, can I ask you something?" Dad asked over breakfast.

"You just did but shoot," I replied chuckling.

"Veronica, I'm serious," he added flatly causing the smile to drop from my face, "Does it bother you that-"

"Dad, I'm actually kind of glad that you brought this up. Can we, maybe, lay low for a while? It's just I'm tired of being lied to. Can we just not tell people just yet?"

"You know that people are already going to know right? I was hired to set up security for the town, it isn't exactly a low-key occupation," he said standing up and taking our plates to the sink.

"I realize it probably isn't the most ethical thing to do. It's just-"

"Hey, sweetheart, if this is what you want then I'm not going to stop you. I just want you to know once you do this. If you lie…you can't undo that. You have to stick with your decision no matter what the consequences."

Looking down at my hands, I made my decision. I don't know whether it would make my life harder or easier but I know one thing. Either way this turns out…I'm living with it so I might as well take a chance. "Dad, I want to do this. I'm not going to be lied to again."

**Sorry this isn't very good. It's like one in the morning and I think I'm experiencing a slight form of writers block. Also I'm sorry it's so short. Annnnnnnnnyway, review! Tell me if you like it. Though, to be truthful I wouldn't be surprised if you hated it. Oh, I know the writing is like very vague but keep reading! The plot will unfold in the later chapters.**

**Read On,**

**Mythgrl**

**P.S. I'm thinking about starting another story. Tell me which book/ TV show I should base it on!**

**Maximum Ride**

**Veronica Mars (Different plot)**

**The 39 clues**

**Please review and tell which one I should write about!**


	3. Ch 3: Incognito

**Disclaimer: Me no owny. It's Rob Thomas's.(Thomas')**

**Hey guys, so during this past week after school I was waiting to be picked up so to pass the time I decide to check how my story is going. When I looked up my story and saw y'all's reviews it made be really happy so I decided to that this time I would make it fairly long. I want to give a special thanks to lateVMlover for the advice. The only reason I never really used that method is because it never truly worked for me. In all the stories I have written but never posted I always change the story every time I read it over. Stories I have already finished I look back on and continue to change them. I suppose I'll never be finished with my stories because I never truly see them as finished, just waiting for another chapter. **

**Honestly though, thank you, lateVMlover, for the advice that was super sweet of you. Anyway (sorry I say anyway a lot. It's one of my words right behind: knickerbockers and kumquat) sorry for all the slightly mushy pre-story ramblings. You should probably just scroll down now while you have the chance. **

**NNNNNNNNNNN**

**NNNNNNNNNNN**

**NNNNNNNNNNN**

**NNNNNNNNNNN**

**NNNNNNNNNNN**

**NNNNNNNNNNN**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**Third person POV**

As Veronica was pulling down the moving truck's door she caught sight of a box labeled, "CRAP." The sight of that small box brought her back to whenever she still thought the best of everyone. It reminded her of "their" song. She remembered the happy couple they were. The problem with remembering the good times they shared is it came with the pain of their ending. It brought back her memories of "him."

Shaking her head to rid herself of the sense of nostalgia, she closed the door of the moving truck in hopes her memories would be trapped along with the cardboard boxes.

Turning around and trudging to her dad's Bentley Mulsanne she opened the door to climb in when she felt a hand on her arm. She froze being pulled into yet another flashback.

**Veronica's POV**

_As I was walking home from school I noticed a black van parked in front of the park a couple blocks from my house. _**(Thoughts in flashback form are regular… Just thought you should know. ) **I can't believe Daddy doesn't think I'm old enough to walk myself home. I'm already 6, practically an adult. I'll show him, _I fumed. _

_Little did I know Daddy was right all along, while I fumed over not being allowed to walk myself the five blocks to my home from my private school the van had managed to pull up next to me at a stop sign. _

_The next thing I knew two men had rushed out of the van and had held a white cloth to my face. Cedric had taught me something about it but I couldn't place it, by the time "chloroform" ran through my head I was already collapsing from its effects._

_I woke up from my dreadful nightmare my bleary eyes took in the distinct forms of several men. _The ones from my dream! _With a start I realized it wasn't a dream. I started to struggle with my bindings that not only covered my hands and feet but also duct taped me to the cold, metal chair. My battle would have become know if Cedric's words had not come into my mind._

"When in a dire situation don't struggle unless you're free of bindings or they are loose." _Calm down. Calm Down. CALM DOWN!_

_Keeping my eyes partially opened, my face relaxed, and my head bowed to my shoulder I studied my captors. Most were huddled around a large, circular table in the center of the room. Others were studying monitors positioned on the walls. My attention was caught when I heard my name, I had thought I was discovered but when I tuned into their conversation I realized they were plotting. I just wanted to kick and scream like Madison in my class when she was told she wasn't allowed to go to cheerleading camp because she failed her math test._

"_I say we call the brat's daddy," he sneered, "Ask for a million dollars and leave the kid on the beach to be found from an anonymous tip from moi."_

"_Are you crazy!" another exclaimed from across the table, "The Barbie's parents are scouring the COUNTRY for her! You really think we're going to be able to get her to the beach before they catch us? We take one step out of this garage and we're found out! I say we make the call, ask for __TEN__ million and ditch the kid."_

_Agreements were heard from around the circle._

"_Wait, wait, wait," another voice came from one of the monitors, "Ten million is too much, suspicion will be raised."_

"_We're already under suspicion when we make the phone call, Bonehead!" The comment originated from the woman who wanted ten million. "Look, we worked hard to kidnap this kid. We have waited __months__ for the snot-nosed brat to be alone. Now that we got her do you really want to give her up for a couple of measly bucks OR do you want to milk her for all that her rich daddy is worth?"_

_Cheers erupted from the group. "We have a decision," a man stepped forward from the shadows, "Adrianna, make the call."_

"_Of course, Brian," she flirted. _Huh, I think I'm going to hurl.

"Veronica? Veronica," my dad called, waving a hand in front of my face, "Are you okay? You were zoning out on me."

Forcing a smile, I replied, "I'm as fine as I'll ever be." Somehow he still was able to tell what I was thinking about.

"Look at me," he said, bringing my face to look at his, "Their gone now. They can't hurt you anymore. They're in jail."

_Come on dad you and I both know that's a lie. We didn't catch all of them and you know it. The Brian man and that woman are still out there and they are as angry as ever, now that they never got their big cash out._

"Looks like I got it for you just in time." I heard him mumble. "Veronica Mars, I present to you with your very own Le Baron," he exclaimed dramatically gesturing to a dark blue car parked just beyond our gates, "In other words, your ticket to a normal life."

"I love it!" I shout pulling him into a hug, "But you do realize that we can never have a normal life right, because, frankly, we aren't normal. Never were."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway I was thinking you could take this baby for a spin. Maybe even arrive in our new town with it? I would have had a GPS installed but I remembered you wanted to live on the down-low. Looks like you're going to have to go back to my era and use a map to get around. How will you ever survive?" He joked.

"I didn't know they had maps in the Dark Ages," I retort, faking oblivion.

"Ha ha, very funny, go on, get," he said, his voice taking on a southern twang. **(Just so you know I am from the south. It's on my profile. **_**Cause everything on a profile has to be true.**_** ;) But seriously I'm from Texas and I didn't mean to offend anyone by this.) **

"Thank you," I said sincerely. Standing on my toes I kissed him on the cheek. Grabbing my bag from the back of his car I made my way over to my new (to me at least) car. Opening the door I found the keys already in the ignition and a map with a post-it note stuck on it. Well, _Mountain Crest Dr._ looks like you have a new resident.

*********Don't mind me – I'm just a line. Do doot do to do do – doot*********

I had been driving for all of two hours when I reached the green and blue, way too cheerful sign. _Welcome to Neptune! _

"Go Pirates."

**Love it? Hate it? The in between answer? Tell me what you think.**

**Read On,**

**Eva (Yes that was in W-A-L-L-E's voice. My friend calls me that…in that voice occasionally.)**


	4. Ch 4: Thorn In My Side

**Okay I wasn't going to post this soon but I was checking my emails yesterday after I posted chapter three and I saw that people had favorite my story and I got so excited I was screaming mentally. I recommend not doing it. It gives you a headache. I would have been screaming out loud but my brother was in the next room and I didn't want him to think I'm weirder than I already am. Anyway I have an hour to waste. It's Friday and I wanted to post. You may now scroll down.**

**Third Person POV**

As Veronica pulled through the gates of 23 Mountain Crest Dr. she glanced at the clock: _8:32p.m. _She sighed in relief knowing at this hour she would be able to get out of unpacking. Unclipping her seat belt and climbing from the car she looked up at her new home. It was a fairly plain, two-story, white house with large windows looking out over the drive-way. She wasn't able to inspect it for more than ten seconds before a plump, middle-aged woman burst from the oak doors at its entrance and came bustling towards her. _Elsa. _

"Veronica! There you are. I have been worried sick about you. Especially after the…" Elsa trailed off.

_EVERYONE__ had been worried sick since the "incident". _

_Ever since the first incident, I had been trailed, guarded, heck, even bugged, everyone had said it was for my protection but I knew it wasn't just that. I knew that if the daughter of the Western hemisphere's security "king" was able to be kidnapped, what did that say about the system? Was it flawed? Were there holes in the perfect system? In the family? At least that was mom's point of view._

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not six anymore," _like you want to think_, Veronica added silently, "You know I've been training with Cedric."

"I know, mija, it's just still scary when you aren't home when we expect you."

Feeling bad for the women who practically raised her, what with her mom hardly ever around, Veronica wrapped her skinny arms around Elsa. "I'm sorry, I should have checked in before I looked around the town."

Hesitantly hugging her back, Elsa replied, "It's okay. How about this, after dinner I'll make you some cookies and we can watch that South Park movie that you love."

"But with all the packing it could be anywhere," Veronica lied smoothly.

Pulling out of their hug but still keeping her at arm's length Elisa replied, smiling, "You act as if I just meet you yesterday, Veronica. You and I both know that you probably stashed it in your bag before you left home."

"I don't even know why I try. It's a deal then after dinner we will make snicker doodle cookies and watch South Park," Veronica agreed, walking around her to get to her new house.

After walking over the threshold and into the house Veronica realized she had made a mistake. What looked to be a plain, white house had, in fact, an entire wall made of glass.

Walking past the twin stairs curling around the walls of the circular entry hall, past the living room with a U-shaped couch that could easily sit fifteen people and a stone fireplace that stretched to reach the twenty foot tall ceiling, she finally reached the glass wall.

Looking beyond its transparent surface she noticed an Olympic-sized pool, no doubt bought to please her mother. Past that was what looked to be a garden labyrinth. Its walls were easily ten feet high and what appeared to be made of rose bushes, _Red Eden._ Veronica knew instantly that the maze was built in by her father to make the transition from house to house easier.

Upon further investigation Veronica found a small door by the window leading into a pool house, which, in turn, freed her from the depths of the cold house.

Flicking on a switch situated on the outer wall of the pool house the previously dark backyard was flooded with light. Taking a stone path that lead to the garden's edge she grabbed her phone from her back pocket and quickly turned to the flashlight app she downloaded whenever she started to do small jobs for the kids at her old school.

Without a second thought, Veronica disappeared into the maze.

_**3 Hours Later**_

_Why can't I find the damn entrance to this? _Veronica thought angrily.

She had already made it to its center which was beautiful, by the way. It had a stone bench in its center that was long enough to lay down on, well for her to lay down on. The center, itself, was a fifteen foot, square room with more roses on the walls than there was bush.

She stayed there for around thirty minutes just staring up at the stars from that little bench. Trying to find the constellations that Cedric had taught her about.

After a while she got hungry and decided to head back to the house but to her dismay she realized that the maze was larger than she had first expected. She realized that the maze alone had to be half an acre. As she realized that the center was mere feet away from her. She had gone in a circle, well, as close to a circle as you could in a square maze.

_Think, Idiot! Think! _Veronica screamed mentally. Going back to the entrance of the maze's center she looked at the forked pathway trying to recall her original path. She realized that the path that led her to the center was the left one because whenever she first entered she remembered why there was a left pathway if there was only one way to get to the center to the maze. Quickly taking the path she followed the route until it took her to another forked path. As she was trying to decide which way to take she heard someone scream her name. Deciding it came from the left path she took it. While running through the labyrinth she screamed back, "Dad? I'm over here," she cried hysterically, "I don't know where to go just keep yelling. I'll find you!"

By accident she took a sharp turn and ended up getting her sleeve ripped from a thorn on the corner's wall. Looking down at the rip she saw blood starting to slowly drip from it. _Dammit, _she thought.

Calming herself down she realized her father had been calling her name for several minutes now. She could hear him clearly now. He was close!

"Dad? Dad. Dad! Dad! I'm over here!"

As she screamed her dad rounded the corner and grabbed her into a hug.

"I thought you had been taken again," he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm sorry I was using my phone as a light and the battery ran down. I didn't know the way out. The paths were so confusing!"

"Veronica, calm down!," he lowered his voice, "Calm down, sweetheart, you're safe now," pulling back and looking down at her face she told her seriously, "I don't want you going into the maze from now on. It's too dangerous, especially with the second entrance. You never know who could be in the maze at any time."

"Wait, what did you mean by 'second entrance,'" she questioned fear bleeding into her voice.

"Sweetheart, there's another entrance to the maze at the back of the property. When I couldn't find you I swear I had a flash back of when you didn't come home after school. I thought I would never see you again."

"Why weren't you home? I looked around the town and I still made it here before you. Why?"

"You're mother begged me to take her down to the boating docks. She had us buy a yacht so she could quote, 'work on her tan and have family time.' She figured we could take the boat out along the coast during sunset. She said it was beautiful around that time."

Family time? I haven't seen mom for more than an hour at a time since I was ten and the only reason it's that long is because we have to eat together," she paused, "Wait, what did you mean when you said, 'It's beautiful at sunset'? How would mom know that?" She questioned, thoughts flashing to her mom's affair.

Pulling back from their hug Keith looked down at his daughter, a confused look on his face, "We never told you? You're mom grew up in Neptune."

Freezing Veronica answered, her voice full of fury, "No she failed to mention that 'tiny' detail."

"Strange," shaking his head he turn to his daughter and grabbed her hand, "Come on let's get out of this death trap."

Making their way through the labyrinth they quickly made their way to the entrance. So quickly Veronica silently berated herself for her sudden loss of the correct path.

Turning to face her father Veronica inquired, "Where is mom anyway? I need to ask her a quick question."

"She's in her room," Keith supplied.

Veronica looked at him strangely before continuing, "Which would be where?"

"Up the left stair case at the entrance, down the hall on that side, three door on the right."

Standing on her tippy toes Veronica thanked him then gave him a peck on the cheek before she set out to find her mysterious mother.

After finding her mother's room, Veronica stormed in only to find it empty. _Someone from your past, huh? God, how could I be so stupid! How could I not even know where my own mother grew up? When she told me her 'lover', _she shivered at the thought, _was someone from her past I should have at least asked where her past was! Now I know. Mom's lover is in this god-forsaken town._

Logan's POV

"See? I told you we could make it!" Lilly whisper-shouted, "Looks like the new neighbors aren't as 'protected,'" she smiled at the word, "As they would like to think." Suddenly we heard shouting, when she turned to me I saw her eyes were the size of saucers, "Run!" She whispered to me before bolting.

As I scrambled to keep up with her I turned a corner too quickly and ended up catching my sleeve on a rose thorn. Quickly tearing the fabric from its grasp I ran to catch up with Lilly. Only now noticing that the voice wasn't a guard, it was a girl. The weird part was, though, they were screaming for their dad.

Turning to Lilly I told her my findings. Although her face went back to normal I could tell she was still freaked out over what happened.

"Let's - let's just go Logan," she stuttered. I froze. Lilly never, and I repeat, never stutters. Her usual calm and seductive façade now resembled that of a scared little girl.

Wrapping my arm around her shoulders I mutter a quick, "Let's go," before guiding her to the back entrance of the maze.

After easily boosting her over the wrought-iron fence I climbed over it with ease only to notice the red and blue flashing lights a second too late. We had tripped a silent alarm on the way in. _Maybe Lilly was wrong. Maybe these new people are more protected then they seem. I wouldn't expect anything less from the 'Security King.'_

After being searched, handcuffed, and brought down to the Sheriff Lamb's 'headquarters' I called my mom to pick me up. Knowing full well if I called my father he would let me rot in that cell until the day I died. If you think about it though, it probably would be a better punishment then having to face him, or more importantly, his belt.

Later that night when I was checking for what the damages were I realized that the stupid thorn that had managed to cut my favorite, long-sleeved shirt had also managed to pierce my skin and leave a thin line that would no doubt leave a scar. _Just one more mark to hide._

**Merry Christmas, you guys! I realize that it's like three days before Christmas and I always find it slightly weird when people say Merry Christmas when it's not Christmas but anyway. I hope you have a good Christmas. Happy Holidays! Review and check out my other story. It's Maximum Ride though so you might not like it…. Anyway, Bye! Oh and my mom got out of the hospital. Thanks to those who prayed and/ or wanted to pray. This chapter was for you guys! Thank you, bye!**

**Read On,**

**Mythgrl**


	5. Ch 5: Recognition

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while Algebra 2 has decided to kick my ass. I also couldn't find my flash drive over the summer and I figure I've left you guys hanging **_WAY _**to long. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with "A Different View" even though it has been months since I last updated. Sooooo, thank you:**

**adeaneki h**

**aine94**

**brazielh**

**carverslily**

**davis395**

**Elf711**

**emmyk007**

**haleyjs86**

**Izzie820**

**lateVMlover**

**loveinstantstar**

**Miles2GoBeforeISleep**

**mittoots79**

**MobileGirl**

**ms. Jaicee lee**

**Natskl**

**NeonCity86**

**paredden**

**princess alexia**

**Silver M.11**

**sk8trchick**

**Smile Sweetly. Laugh Loudly**

**spotfreeya**

**superficialcynic**

**Tisha24**

**usernames are for losers**

**v-echolls**

**vmarslovahhh18**

**WildFlowerPower**

**x3Tinkerbell07**

**YouKnowYouLoveMeGleekTVDLoVe r**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Veronica Mars. If I did I would have played the fourth season. XP. I do however own the plot! XP FOURTH SEASON! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**You may now continue...**

**Veronica's POV**

"Ugh," I groaned as my alarm clock blared throughout my room, "Five more minutes…"

As if knowing I would stay in bed I heard a familiar voice coo, "Veronica, sweetheart, wake up." With a sigh of longing I peel my eyes open and look upon the face of Leanne Mars, my mother. Suddenly the voice that was once loving and familiar was now sickly sweet and as distant as, well, Mars.

Sitting up to stare into my mother's muddy brown eyes I tried to find any semblance of regret in her eyes, for what I wasn't sure. Regret for the fact that she's practically abandoning dad and me every time she goes and spends time with her mysterious lover. Regret for never spending time with me whenever I was younger and the only starting to after I found out about her dirty little secret.

"Why did you start to see him?" She already knew who I was talking about.

"I was," she paused, "I am in love with him." Looking at her incredulously I question why she doesn't just divorce dad than. "He married years ago. Around the same time I did and even if I did leave your father he would never leave his wife and children."

"Wow, Mom, you make me feel so loved," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm, climbing from the bed I make my way towards my bathroom.

"Veronica, you know that's not what I meant…"

After I reached the door I turned to face her, "Just stop. You're digging yourself a deeper grave. I realize that you are trying to rekindle some past flame or whatever you're trying to do. If he left his family you wouldn't even give me or dad a second thought. We aren't your family anymore," I state staring into her tear-filled eyes. Not being able to bear her watery eyes anymore I close my bathroom door and lean my head against it. The worst part was I could hear her crying on the other side. Who the hell was she to cry? That role belongs to me. I'm the one that will be abandoned when she leaves me for her traitorous "boyfriend," shaking my head in an attempt to dislocate the thought.

Standing up ram-rod straight, my full five-feet nothing height, I march to a mirror that runs from a door that I'm assuming is my closet…or a escape hatch…never can be **too** sure with **my** dad, all the way to my shower's glass encasing. Staring into my own blue-green eyes I state determinedly, "This school will be different. No one will hurt you here unless you let them. You're stronger. You won't be taken advantage of. Not again."

In a flash I'm brought back to the night Billy tried to rape me, a night that started off as a celebration with my boyfriend of twelve months.

_ Hearing the doorbell ring and Elisa greet Billy was still one of the scariest things I had ever experienced. My heart would always pick up its pace and thrum in my chest as I heard him answer the same thing every time, "I'm good. Is Veronica ready yet?" We had been dating for one year, twelve-freaking-months and I was still a little nervous around him. We did everything together and I was still heart-stoppingly nervous._

_ "Hey, beautiful, are you ready yet?" I swear my heart stopped beating when I saw him leaning in the doorway of my fluorescent, yellow room. It was at that moment I knew he was the one. _But, boy was I ever wrong...

_ "Give me a sec?"_

_ "Of course, I love watching you get ready," he chuckled coming over to pick me up and spinning us around._

_ Squealing, I tell him to put me down. After he did I playfully slapped his arm and told him not to be such a pervert. Putting his hands up in a mock-surrender he backed away until he sat on my bed._

_ After holding out my hand and him giving me a look of confusion, I point to the scrap of pale, pink fabric behind him on my bed. Quickly grabbing the dress behind him he held it out to me, only to pull it back when I reached for it._

_ "Hey!" I exclaimed as my hand grasped at the air._

_ With a grin he held it above his head, still sitting on the bed, and to my embarrassment, it was still out of my reach. "Darlin', if you want it you'll have come over here and get it."_

_ With a defeated sigh I made sure my robe was tied securely and placed my knees on either side of his hips; one hand on his right shoulder and the other reaching into the air above his head, grabbing the dress from his hand. I lowered down until I was level with his eyes, a triumphant smile playing on my lips. Before I knew it Billy's arms had wrapped around my waist and his lips on mine._

_ After a few minutes I pulled away but left my eyes closed and forehead leaned against Billy's, "Billy, we're going to be late if we keep doing this," I state out of breath._

_ Chuckling Billy replied, "I'm fine with that."_

_ Sighing longingly, I pulled away completely, "But Juliet, Isabella, Mason, and Terry won't be happy when we show up late to our own party."_

_ "What was that saying that girls have…fashionably late?"_

_ With a laugh, I countered, "I'm pretty sure that saying doesn't apply for a party that is supposed to be a surprise."_

_ "Whatever," he wrote off, his arms releasing me. Slipping off his lap I start to untie my robe. (A/N: Don't worry this IS still a T-rated story.)_

_ "Babe, what are you doing?"_

_ With my back still towards Billy the robe slipped down my shoulders, "You said you liked to watch me get ready, right?"_

_ Clearing his throat uncomfortably Billy stated, "Babe, if you want to make it to the party I suggest you put on clothes quickly…preferably a nun's outfit."_

_ Laughing I looked back at him, "Calm down, I'm almost finished," I stated while stepping into my dress, "Zip me up?"_

_ I swear he was so nervous I could practically __**hear** him swallow. With a groan he made his way towards me. Placing one hand on my upper back and one on my zipper he finished zipping me up._

_ Clearing his throat again he gave a quick, "You're good," before turning around and face-planting onto my bed. Rolling my eyes I finished my natural make-up and put soft curls into my shoulder-length blonde locks._

_ Smiling I turned towards Billy, "Okay, I'm ready."_

_ "Finally," he growled, standing up._

_ "Surprise!" shouted the hundreds of people in the club. As Billy and I put on our "surprised" faces, a tall, blonde pushed through the crowd, "You made it! I thought you were going to stand us up!"_

_ "You asked us to be here by six!" I exclaimed._

_ "V-girl, you do realize it's, like, already seven. Right," Isabella questioned smiling._

_ My face clouded with guilt, once I had recovered I put on a playful expression, "I blame Billy for making us late." In hindsight that probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had considering he was standing right behind me, arms around my waist and head bent to rest on my shoulder._

_ Seeing my guilt Isabella turned towards her brother's best friend, Billy, and said with fake gratitude, "Then thank you, Billy, for leaving me in a club full of hot guys from our school."_

_ Coming to stand beside me with his arm around my shoulders, "No problem, just don't tell Ethan, okay? He'd be so pissed if he found out I let his sister loose in a club full of drunk and horny teenage boys."_

_ Smiling mischievously, "No promises, I think it'd be interesting to watch him skin you."_

_ "Hey, hey, there will be no skinning involving my boyfriend, especially not at our anniversary party."_

_ "Pity," was the short response from a raven-haired, average height girl that emerged from the wall of tightly-packed, moving bodies._

_ "Juliet!" I cried as I broke away from Billy and wrapped my best friend in a strong hug._

_ "Whoa, calm down, it's not like I died or something," she exclaimed, letting out a full belly laugh._

_ Pulling away I inspect her face for signs of crying, none, that's a good sign. "So…how are things with Mason?" I brace for impact._

_ "Mason and I…broke up…but that's cool because I met this guy," she stated reassuringly as she scanning the crowd over her shoulder, eyes clouding, "He's somewhere around here," shaking her head her eyes focused back in on me, "Anyway, congrats on the anniversary. It feels like it's been forever since the beginning of sophomore year and yet here we are one later."_

_ Coming to my rescue, Billy stepped in, "I know right? Who would have guessed I would make it into my junior year? I sure as hell didn't," he exclaimed lightening the mood._

_ Turning to him, Juliet smiled, "I was so pissed when you passed, you cost me a hundred bucks."_

_ His eyes darkened, "You bet I wouldn't pass the 10th grade?"_

_ She smirked, "Got to pay my dues somehow and I **was** told it was easy money."_

_ "Who'd you bet against?"_

_ "Veronica," she stated smoothly her eyes skimming over to me._

_ His accusing eyes slide towards me. "Hey at least I was betting for you as oppose to some people," I defended._

_ "No wonder you forced me to study for finals," he muttered under his breath._

_ Breaking the tension, Isabella cut in, "Okay, buzz-kills, are we here to celebrate or not!"_

_ "Of course we are. We are in a club you know..." I stated, winking._

_ "I'm so glad you told me. I had no idea," Isabella said sarcastically. Grabbing me and Billy's hands she lead us towards the chrome bar in the center of the room, "Yo, waiter! I would like six shots of tequila!"_

_ My eyes widened, "What are you doing?!"_

_ "Oh and don't forget the salt and lime!"_

_ Sighing, I lick the salt, down the shot, and then bite the lime. The liquid burned. _Oh crap what would dad think?

_***(Half an hour later)***_

_ Over the booming music and screeching (singing) people I hear a familiar voice yell, "Can I get another scotch?" at the bartender. Turning I see Billy handing the barmaid a fifty dollar bill.(A/N: XI I have no clue how much it costs.) "Billy what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_ "Oh chill, babe, I'm just loosening up like Isabella said to. I'll be fine," he pointed to himself, "I can handle my liquor." By his slight slur and already semi-incoherent state of mind I could tell he most certainly cannot hold his liquor._

_ "Okay, big fella I think you've had enough," I uttered, pulling him away from the counter._

_ "Stu-stop-stop!" he exclaimed pushing me away._

_ "Billy, baby, come on. Let's just go home…" I plead both hands grasping one of his as I lead him out the door._

_ Within seconds he stopped struggling, "Yeah," he mumbled grinning as we burst out of the club, "Let's go home…we could finish what you started earlier."_

_ Looking around the now deserted street in hopes of there being at least one cab, I stated simply, "Not tonight baby, you're plastered," while making my way to the bright lights at the end of the street, stopping only when I felt Billy's hand on my upper arm._

_ With a humorless laugh, he started to tighten his grip on my arm, "Here's the thing," in the span of two seconds I was pressed against an alley wall. Billy's hand digging into my throat and his free hand caressing my stomach through my dress, "You really shouldn't go around tempting people when you can't follow through," he spat venomously._

_ I was oddly calm when I choked out, "Put me down," as expected, he didn't. The fact that he was a foot taller than me and I was being pinned above the ground made it easy for me to kick him in the groin. After he dropped me I started sprinting towards the light spilling into the alleyway. I was __**inches**__ from salvation when Billy tackled me._

_ The next thing I know I have a searing pain radiating from my palms as something cuts into them as I fall. I think that's when the panic finally set in... I'm kicking and screaming hoping someone, anyone, can hear me. But with most people still in the deafening night club or on the opposite end of the street where the cafes and stores were I highly doubt anyone will hear me... Closing my eyes, ready to give up, I pray to who ever is listening that if they can't save me at least don't let my dad find me, he would go through hell knowing that after everything he still couldn't protect me, and I couldn't protect myself..._

_ Just as I feel Billy start to hike up my dress he is yanked off of me. For a second I think that someone was merciful and killed me before I could feel or remember the pain...that is, until I heard the sound of a man yelling savagely and a sickening SNAP! _

_ With the little energy I have left I slowly got onto my hands and knees and started to crawl towards the luminescent circle within a couple feet from my spot. When the pain from the objects lodged in my hands became unbearable I dropped onto the pavement, face towards the sky, in the light of a street lamp. _

_ I was safe, at least I was as long as whatever was occupying Billy could fight him off. Off in the distance I hear trashcans tumble to the ground in a cacophony of metal PINGS! My silent revere is broken and my brain is again filled with fear as a hear someone making their way towards me. _He's back...he's going to finish what he started_, my mind chants as the shadow of a stocky man steps into my circle of light._

_ With a whimper I throw up my arms to block my face until a hear a voice whisper out, "Are you okay, ma'am?" A voice that didn't even sound remotely similar to Billy's rough growl. Lowering my arms I see a man with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes._

_ Slowly sticking his hand out to me he introduces himself, "My name is Duncan, Duncan Kane," he hurriedly finishes._

_ Showing him my glass filled hand, he takes my hands at the wrists and inspects the various wounds. "I should really get you to a hospital," he says as he goes to stand while attempting to pull me up with him by my forearms. Whimpering I draw my hands back to my sides as I stand up on legs so shaky Bambi would have called me a klutz._

_ After many failed attempts Duncan figures I wouldn't object as he wraps an arm around my slim waist and gently pulls me to my feet. Letting me lean on his shoulder for support. _

_ "Veronica Mars." Duncan looked over at me as he led me towads his car a little ways down the block. _Just great I was just almost raped and now I sound like a prostitute...,_ I think haughtily. _

_ Smiling softly he replied, "Well it's nice to meet you Veronica Mars, I just wish the circumstances were better..."_

_ In a flash I remembered __**him**__ and in a whisper of a voice I question roughly, "Where's Billy?"_

_ Cocking his head to the side Duncan gives the picture of confused._

_ "My boy-" with a wince I start over, "The man in the alleyway..."_

_ His eyes darken at the mention of my attacker, "You knew him?"_

_ "He was my boyfriend..."_

_Duncan lets loose a frightening growl. Once he recognizes his folly he makes an attempt to change the subject by beginning to ramble about how he should really take me to the hospital and which ones were closest from here._

_ Cutting him off I simply state, "You can just take me home, I'll be taken care of there."_

_ Jerking his head to face me as he held my door open to his silver car he tried to protest about my wounds needing to be cleaned properly but again I cut him off with a weary, "Trust me."_

_ Sighing he closed my door and jogged to his side and started up the car. Turning back to me as soon as it was on, "Where to?"_

**Third Person POV**

_Letting out a whistle to show his appreciation, Duncan praises, "Nice place." _

_Veronica simply replies, "Thanks, my dad is in the security business." _

"_He must charge a fortune," Duncan laughs._

_With sad, forlorn eyes, Veronica replies, "Well everyone needs to be protected sometime."_

_Clearing his throat Duncan asks Veronica where she keeps the medical kit._

_Laughing she points at the touch screen console on the wall. After seeing his questioning look she tells him to hit "Cedric" on the displayed screen. With a speculating look he does as he is told and hears a gruff man rumble, "Yes?"_

_Stumbling over to the panel Veronica responds, "Now, old friend, I realize it's the middle of the night but do you really have to be so sour," she smiles._

"_Veronica," Cedric replies, all traces of surliness gone and replaced with a caring voice, "What can I do for you, girly?"_

_Coughing to cover one of the many pet names he as for her, Veronica inquires, "How fast can you be in the living room, soldier?" A smile painting her features for the man that helped raise her._

"_Thirty seconds to a minute, why?"_

"_Just do it, Chief, I'm not paying you for nothing."_

"_Actually you're not the one signing my checks. Your father is…"_

"_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock," is all she mocks in return._

_True to his word Cedric is in the living room in under a minute. "Veronica, this better not be another one of your-," he paused catching sight of Duncan as he fully ventured into the room. His eyes sought out Veronica and closed in on her bleeding hands and torn, filthy dress. In as second he had his gun drawn from its holster. Leveling his gaze with Duncan you can see the gears in his head whirling to life._

_Oddly at ease with the gun in Cedric's hand Veronica calmly states, "Cedric put down that gun. You won't be shooting anyone…tonight…maybe."_

_Duncan is, of course, scared shitless by this point and questions, voice quivering, "Who isn't me…Right?" He turns to Veronica, eyes as wide as saucers._

_At this point Cedric cuts in, "That depends…how did Veronica get so beat up?" his voice deathly serious._

_Veronica simply answers, "Billy."_

_Not taking his eyes off Duncan, Cedric inquires, "And what did Billy do?"_

"_Thankfully…"she shakes her head, "Nothing."_

"_Then how did your hands get so sliced?"_

"_I'll tell you after you stitch me up," she gestures to the couch, "Come on. Never leave a man behind." Plopping down on the couch she raises her bleeding hands to Cedric. Still wary of Duncan he ventures around him into the kitchen, eyes never leaving the blue-eyed character. After grabbing a kit from the kitchen, he re-holsters his gun and sits down next to Veronica, taking her hands. After painstakingly taking the rest of the glass from her hands and triple checking to make sure nothing was left in her cuts, Cedric set to work cleaning and dressing the wounds._

"_Don't draw it out," Veronica teases in a serious voice, "How many weeks do I have to live?" after hearing him sigh she continues, "No, Doc, just tell my babies, Juliet and Isabella, I'm in a better place, with the big pony in the sky," her voice fake cracking at the end. _

"_Veronica, this is serious," Cedric stresses as he grips her biceps…just like **he** did, "You have to tell me what happened to you." Her eyes downcast she mumbles that she will tell him everything in the morning. That now she just needed sleep._

_With a sigh Cedric let's go of her arms and stands to go back to his room. Pausing just before he passes her he states, "As soon as you get up I expect to be told of __**everything **__in __**full **__detail." With one last withering glance at Duncan he leaves the room._

_With a sigh, the petite blonde flops back on the couch, "You can stay if you want," she mumbles behind a pillow._

_After hearing a light snore Duncan walks toward the couch to find a pillow blocking Veronica's face. Removing the cushion he stares at the finally peaceful face of Veronica Mars. Wondering why she couldn't always be like this and dreading having to wake her up, but socially polite morals tell him he has to move her to her bed. Gently shaking her shoulders and earning a tired grumble he lifts the small girl bridal-style into his arms. _

_Now at least partially awake, with one eye peeking up at him, Duncan asks softly, "Where is your room?"_

_Without pause, "I don't know if I should be telling a stranger where my bedroom is," her yawn didn't help her words._

"_You should if you're tired and you trust them."_

"_Up the entry hall staircase and past the chandelier , first door on the right," tiny yawns breaking up her words as she snuggled into his warm chest. Following her orders he finds a yellow painted room with a queen-sized bed in the corner. _

_Slipping her into the bed, he took off her heels and tucked her into the pink bedspread._

_As he turned to go, a pale hand slipped from under the covers and grabbed the end of his shirt. "Don't go," her fragile voice whispered._

**Veronica's POV(Present)**

Shaking my head to rid myself of the haunting memories I climb into the scalding hot shower in an attempt to scrub the memory and it's scars from my body. After about thirty minutes I figured it was a loss cause unless I somehow managed to slip and wake up in a hospital somewhere with amnesia...and my "mother" had probably managed to evacuate from my room by now.

Grabbing a towel I quickly dry myself off and march into my closet a few feet away. Slinking inside I quickly grab a pale pink sweater, I shudder. It reminds me too much of my dress color a year ago... I quickly switch it out for a brown one and grab a pair of white shorts off one of the shelves. Going to the counter in the middle of my walk in closet and grabbing a pair of underwear and a bra out of a couple drawers. After slipping into everything I throw on a pair of plain brown converse and jog down stairs and sit down at the table while Elsa places my breakfast in front of me.

"Thank you Elsa," a praise as I dig in and check my watch, 7:15 a.m., I still had about half an hour until my first class.

"Novio, your hair," she tsked back as she set to work putting my hair into two short braids.

"Elsa you're a goddess but I really need to get to school so I can start my eventful day of learning," I say teasingly.

Patting my head to let me know she finished she shooed my from the kitchen after handing me my virginal white Jansport and the Le Baron's keys.

After tossing my bag into the passenger seat I drive to the Neptune High, the only school I passed on the drive down here...well unless you count Pan High which was some miles away from Neptune, down the PCH.

After I arrived and parked in one of the few available spaces left I got out of my car and noticed a swarm of kids centered around the flagpole. Which could mean one of two things: the people at this school were _really _patriotic, or something was happened in front of it...I'm guessing it's the latter.

After pushing my way through the crowd I see an African American boy duct taped _to _the pole(well I was half right) with the word "Snitch" written across his chest in white paint. When I saw a boy taking a picture with him I decided he his punishment had probably been going on too long.

_Thank God Cedric forced my to always keep a pocket knife on me, well that and a taser...and the pepper spray dad gave me... _

Anyway, bumping the guy with the camera phone to the side I take out my pocket knife and swiftly unfold it as I start to saw at the duct tape. Being sure to stay away from any parts of the man on the pole. I didn't think he would appreciate it if I accidentally cut something...precious.

As I cut I tried to drown out the boos emanating from the dispersing crowd, but one stood out among the rest.

Snapping my head up started scanning my eyes through the crowd until I met a pair of familiar cerulean blue eyes.

"Duncan?"

** Thanks for reading and please review I want to know if I got rusty by not writing, well creatively, for nearly a year. **

** I'm trying to decide if I should just focus on this story or try to finish writing my other Maximum Ride story too. Please read and review :D ...it's good to be back... ;)**


	6. Ch 6: Down the Toilet

**I'm back b******!...or should I say The Bitch is Back? Ha ha ;) **

** Sorry it took so long but school has been kicking my butt. I thought ahead this time and already have up until chapter 9 typed up. So I'll try posting every Saturday and writing most Fridays and Saturday Mornings.**

** Anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rob Thomas owns all the Veronica Mars awesomeness.**

**Third Person POV**

Somehow, over the snickers of the other students, he managed to hear_ her_. The only girl that ever managed to break his heart. A petite, blonde-haired girl that looked like an angel but somehow managed to make his life a living Hell.

_Veronica Mars._

Duncan's thoughts on the blue-eyed vixen are cut short by the incessant voice of Lilly Kane, his blonde-haired Jezebel-of-a-sister.

"Looks like Neptune's got a new girl in our midst. One who isn't afraid of the PCHers…and just when I thought this town was getting boring," she said, a mischievous smile forming on her lips.

"Weev's is gonna have a field day with this one…Do you think that tomorrow he'll have _her_ strapped naked to the flagpole? Because if so we are definitely getting here early," Logan stated while Lilly playfully slapped his chest.

"It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type," Lilly chimed in.

Duncan's eyes slide from the feisty little terror to Logan. His best friend, the man currently dating his sister, liked his ex-girlfriend…or was at least attracted to her. There was a possibility that the rest of Duncan's year was about to turn south.

He watched as Logan wrapped his arms around Lilly and bent his head to whisper into her ear. Giggling she stretched up on her toes and whispered back. It was sickeningly sweet and a painful reminder of his ex-girlfriend who now stood across the quad.

"You two are disgusting. I'm half expecting you two to go at it in the janitors' closet," Duncan grumbled.

"Oh you're just sour because you haven't had your family jewels polished since that girl in L.A." Lilly laughed.

"How does Lilly know about the girl in L.A?" Duncan accused raising an eyebrow at Logan.

"You mean besides the afterglow you had for a week?" Lilly chimed, meeting Duncan's glare, "Logan told me."

The fact that his sister privy to his sex life via his whipped best friend sent Duncan's head spinning like a top. Before he could reply the familiar _BRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGG _of first bell brought Duncan out of his stupor long enough to see that Logan, Lilly, and Veronica were nowhere to be seen in the slowly dispersing crowd.

With a quick shake of his head in hopes of dislodging any permanently scarring thoughts Duncan ducked his head and scurried off the his first class.

**Veronica's POV**

It shouldn't be possible, but somehow he managed to hear me. I felt hypnotized as I stared at him.

There was no hope of turning from his piercing blue-eyed gaze, only me praying to whoever is up there that he either looked away first or wouldn't try to come talk to me.

Someone must be smiling down at me because as soon as I think it Duncan broke our little staring contest to look at the beautiful, scantily clad blonde-haired girl wrapped in the arms of a tall, handsome boy.

Seizing the opportunity, I finished cutting the boy free and bolted. Sprinting at a pace that would make Usain Bolt proud, I made my way through the crowd and towards the Main Office.

After making it to the office and being verbally assaulted by the office clerk, a snow-white haired man ventured from his office with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Denise, what the hell is going on out here?" He thundered looking at the office assistant.

"Principal Moorehead!" she exclaimed her cheeks flamed to match her fire engine red hair. "This little girl," she sneered, pointing an accusatory finger at me, "Tried to walk straight into your office. I have been trying to explain to her that you are a very busy man and cannot be disturbed by silly student problems, but she _insisted_ that you would make an exception. I tried explaining to her that Vice-Principal Clemmons wouldn't be able to talk to her until he gets back from the staff meeting but she has been increasingly hostile to me ever since she set foot in this office," she finished with a huff.

He turned to face me and said in a demeaning voice, "Miss Richards is right, young lady. I have much to do today and am behind due to the tardiness of our new students."

_Denise_, I sneered her name internally, just stood there smirking at me as if she had won some grand prize.

"First of all, I am not a _little girl_. I am petite, there's a difference. Second, if Elmo over there didn't stop and then verbally abused me, I wouldn't be late," I said making my way over to Principal Moorehead, I stuck out my hand for him to shake, "Veronica Mars, Neptune High's newest student."

Sneaking a quick peek over my shoulder, I see Denise's face once again glow red as embarrassment floods her face quickly concealing it she sent me one last glare before sitting down and turning back to her desk.

Coughing to regain my attention, "Miss Mars, I apologize for the mix-up we were expecting two students today and only knew one was a boy…Ah, Vice-Principal Clemmons, right on time," he exclaimed glancing over my shoulder, "This is one of our new students, Veronica Mars. You will be assigning her her class schedule as well as a student to guide her around the school for the week." With a gentle push he sent me towards a thin, middle-aged man.

With a sigh, he escorted me into his office. Plopping down on a chair adjacent to his desk, I hear Moorehead's weary voice as Clemmons closes the door, "Denise, try to remember that not _all _students at this school are criminals."

Well doesn't _that_ instill confidence?

Taking his seat, Clemmons folds his hands atop the desk, "Do you have your transcripts with you, Miss Mars? I'll need them for your class schedule."

Reaching down into my backpack I pulled out my transcripts and hand them over. Combing through them Clemmons ran a hand through his sparse, balding, brown hair.

"You are in all AP classes?" Disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yeah, I guess there actually _is _a possibility that I'm not just a dumb blonde," I reply in a snarky tone.

Flustered he corrects himself, "I didn't mean it like that; it's just very few of our students are in all honors classes. And, what few there are, don't all necessarily succeed in them. According to your transcripts, you are doing exceptionally well in your classes; with the occasional remark from your teachers on behavioral problems. With transcripts like these I believe you would qualify for the Kane scholarship. You're an 02er, yes?"

Kane scholarship? I guess Duncan's family started one…I guess when your dad creates streaming video and makes billions you are qualified to make a scholarship fund. Shaking my head, "An 02er would be?"

"Someone that lives in the 90902 zip code."

I could feel my brow furrow and my nose crinkle as I thought, "Why just the 90902 zip code?"

He coughed awkwardly, "The 90902 zip code is," cough, "progressively less expensive than the 90909 zip code here in Neptune."

"You'll have to read my transcripts. I haven't really caught up yet on where the town's zip codes differ. I only just arrived yesterday…"

Avoiding eye contact, his eyes bore into his computer screen, his fingers stabbed down at the keyboard buttons at a rapid rate. The only sound piercing the awkward silence was the _click clacks_ of the keyboard as Vice-Principal Clemmons furiously worked to complete my schedule and get me out of his office.

I can't help it if I make people uncomfortable, occupational hazard. That coupled with the fact people generally don't like being talked down to by a seventeen-year-old, horizontally challenged, white girl...

"-Duncan Kane," that snapped me from my internal monologue pretty quick.

I could feel my eyes widening to the size of saucers, "What?!" My voice squeaked. He probably could see the panic written across my face. If he did, he didn't care.

"Miss Richards is calling down Duncan Kane; he will be your escort around the school for the week."

"It's fine, really. I could probably just find my own way around campus."

"Nonsense, Duncan is one of our model students. He will also be in the majority of your classes," Clemmons reassured.

As I debated running away and seeing if I could possible make it out the front door before they noticed. I'm small enough, it comes in handy. Before I could start my dead sprint to the door, the one person who could make my life any harder at this point walked in.

Duncan Kane.

Well, my life just got flushed down the proverbial toilet bowl…

**Remember to REVIEW! Reviews keep writers going!...well they help me. Review anyway. I am so so so sorry it's been so long. I wrote four chapters today though, haven't eaten anything because I was trying to focus, and I probably won't eat until I write at least one more chapter.**

** REVIEW!**


	7. Ch 7: The Deal & Meeting Logan Echolls

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Veronica Mars series or make money from making these fanfics...though it would be pretty cool if I did. Rob Thomas owns the Veronica Mars series.**

**Veronica's POV**

He didn't say anything as we walked down the hall together, maybe that was because the last time we talked I told him that as much as I loved him, I couldn't be with him. The things a girl will do for her best friend...

"Let me see your schedule," he said, his tone clipped.

"Damn, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me..." I trailed off bitterly. Maybe I didn't have the right to be bitter, I mean, wasn't _I _the one that broke up with him in the first place. I loved him...I still love him...but I couldn't do that to Juliet.

When Duncan and I started hanging out, I had no clue that the guy she had chosen to get over Mason with was Duncan, no, that wasn't until we were serious and Juliet was heartbroken.

As much as I loved Duncan, I wasn't going to flush a twelve-year friendship down the toilet for a guy. Juliet forgave me eventually; in the end, she was only really mad at Duncan because, to her, he should have know she had feelings for him.

The night I first met Duncan was a week after Juliet had started hanging out with him. She was the reason he was at my and Billy's party in the first place. It was either let one of my best friends stay heartbroken and angry at me or break up with Duncan and try to mend Juliet's heart.

I chose the latter. Two days later, Duncan left L.A. and went back to his home town. He still had six weeks of summer vacation left... That was three months ago.

A hand waved in in front of my face and only then did I realize I had stopped walking.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Duncan sighed.

Shaking my head, "Sorry. I'm fine," I reply handing over my schedule.

** 1 English III Lit AP Murphy, L 213**

** 2 Journalism Dent, M 522**

** 3 AP Chemistry Wu, A 729**

** 4 AP Statistics Bromwell, M 717**

** 5 World History Rooks, C 111**

** 6 Health Hauser, D 516**

** 7 Varisty Soccer Statford, G Gym**

"Clemmons said we would have most of our classes together- how many is most?" I question frightened of the answer.

"Four, but we both have soccer last period- just with different coaches. And I have Statistics for first and Model United Nations instead of World History."

Thank God we didn't have more classes together. To bad though, the one person in this town I didn't want anything to do with was with me for four hours a day. At least with mom she usually has the good sense to steer clear of me.

"You missed first period while you were in the office so I'll bring you to Journalism," he mumbled, handing me back my schedule and walking ahead of me. Each stride of his at least doubled one of mine.

"In case you forgot, I'm petite. Ergo, I have short legs!" I shout as I jog past yellow and green lockers to catch up.

Rolling his eyes, "Same old Veronica..."

"Well you know what they say about spots."

He stopped in front of room 522 and gripped my arm to pull me to a stop. "Veronica, I don't think people here should know about our past," he stated seriously while staring into my eyes.

I thought about it for a second, "Deal...as long as people here don't know who I am," his eyes widened. For agreeing so quickly? Or for making a deal out of it? If it was the latter; come on, Duncan, with me there's always a quid pro quo...

"Aren't people going to know who you are by your name? Or are you _really _called Veronica Mars? Did you make that up too?" He spat bitterly.

I chose to ignore the implication, "No, when my dad bought the company from my mother's father she begged him to keep the name," I paused, "If anything they'll be looking for a Reynolds, not a Mars."

"Why would your father buy Reynolds and Co. Security?"

"My dad would do anything for my mother..." I shook my head to dislodge my train of thought, looked back up into his electric blue eyes, and stuck out my hand, "So do we have a deal?"

He frowned but nodded anyway, "Deal," we shook hands.

Just he reached for the door handle the beige door swung open to reveal the same tall, reddish-brown haired boy with frosted tips that Duncan was standing next to earlier.

"Hey, man, looks like you haven't dropped off the face of the earth. We were starting to get worried with you being gone so long," he said with a straight face but his brown eyes giving away his joking manner. His eyes slide to me and looked down in a movement so quick, if it had lasted longer I would have been sure he was checking me out, "And you would be?"

I smirk at Duncan and put on a coy smile, "Veronica. Veronica Mars." His eyes flicked to Duncan but he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips with a smile anyway.

"Logan. Logan Echolls," he murmured against my skin.

**Review if you love LoVe! Fingers crossed they finally get together in the VM movie!Special thanks to RedJane12, LoVefan1123, and DevilJolie for reviewing last chapter!**


	8. Ch 8: Goldilocks

**A/N: This chapter has a slightly suggestive scene between Veronica and Logan. Read at own risk... This is still a T-rated fic though. Also I have no beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes, especially with switching from past to present tense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, Rob Thomas does... Sadness. :'o Or any of the recognizable scenes in this chapter. Other than that I own the plot. Mwa ha ha! Onward!**

**Veronica's POV**

I was stunned- something I can assure you almost never happens. His lips on my skin caused an involuntary shiver to make its way down my spine. My nerve ends all screaming at me.

As his chocolate brown eyes slide back up to meet my wide blue-green ones I collected myself, smirked, and removed my hand from his grasp, "I'm not in the habit of stealing boyfriends," a derogatory snort from Duncan, "So if you'll excuse me," I brush past him into the room but turn around to look at him, "I'd say it it was a pleasure to meet you but...it really wasn't."

**Logan's POV**

As I watch the hot petite blonde saunter away, I feel stunned and a little breathless after our close encounter, but I can't help one last parting shot.

"That's weird, most women after being with me feel an extensive amount of pleasure..." I say innocently. She chuckles, a sound that permeates the air in the most beautiful of ways, and shakes her head as she walks away.

"I'm not most women..."

A throat clears and I turn back to face Donut. His eyes glaring at me venomously. "What?" I shrug noncommittally.

"Lilly?" He spat accusingly.

"Lilly's being Lilly," my eyes back on Veronica as she talks to Miss Dent. Her back to me as she brings out a camera from her stark white bag and begins to fiddle with it.

"Just this morning you two were all over each other-" he argues stubbornly

My eyes cut to his face, "That was this morning. You know how Lilly is- never satisfied, always moody," a harsh laugh escapes my lips. I look down at the floor, "She's like a girl trapped on a permanent PMS."

"Careful Logan, that's my sister you're talking about. Your exposing your soft underbelly."

"My underbelly is rock hard and can go all night," I quip as my gaze reaches the a blonde head disappearing into my writing station, "Look, dude, I love Lilly, but if she's going to break-up with me just to hook with some random guy- why can't do the same to her?" I start to walk towards my station.

"Because you love her enough to know that if you cheat, even on a break, she won't let you ever forget it..."

"Maybe its time Lilly got a taste of her own medicine."

**Veronica's POV**

Cocky boy, I chuckle shaking my head as I make my way towards a tall, curvy African-American woman wearing a pink cardigan. Her long hair draped over her slim shoulder in tight curls. "You wouldn't happen to be the teacher of this class would you?" I question waving my schedule around.

A friendly smile graces her features, "I sure am. Would you happen to be the new girl my class won't shut up about?"

"Unless there's another new girl that is vastly popular?" I tap my lips and chin with a fake thoughtfully expression on my face, "Nope, I think you're stuck with me." She chuckles and shakes her head.

"I'm Miss Dent, your new Journalism teacher, and you are our new student, Veronica Mars. What would _you_ like to do to serve your fine new school in its newspaper?"

"I was thinking I could just take pictures."

She looked dubious for a second, "I'm not sure if you could _just_ take pictures, but we can start you off there," she answered before leading to a bank of beige wooden cabinets pushed against the wall. Reaching inside, she pulls out an old camera that probably still needs a flash cube, "Now my suggestion is that you start out by setting it on auto-"

As she tinkers away with the outdated device I pull out my own camera from my bag, "I would actually feel more comfortable using my own camera. The swivel LCD is really good for overhead or ground-level macro shooting. The optical zoom actually goes up to 71.2 millimeters and it has the Raphael option so you can mess with the photos post-exposure without nearly the loss of image quality that you get with the jpeg file," I state confidently. Photography is kind of my thing. I mean, every girl has to have a hobby.

Stunned, she nods blinking rapidly, "And when it's dark out you should really use a flash," she paused and shook her head, "I actually have your first assignment. Body Chang, a student of Neptune, is participating in a surf competition after school, he is very high ranked. The Navigator, our school paper, was planning on having a story on him. If you're interested, we need a photographer," she offered.

"Sure," I nod.

She leads me over to the little cubicles at the back of the room, "Great! You'll be working with-," the station was empty save a computer monitor with Alyssa Milano pictures in the search engine and a couple papers scattered about, "He must still be looking for you. You're free to wait here until he gets back."

I nod and drop my bag to the floor with a flourish. Plopping down in the chair, I start to scroll through the browser history. _Don't judge me,_ I beg my conscience. After a few minutes of learning that the mystery man I have to work with desperately wants to see Alyssa Milano naked, I feel the hairs rise on the back of my neck. I turn my head up to see Logan Echolls leaning against the gray cubicle wall, arms folded, staring down at me with a smirk.

"Who has been using my computer? Who has been sitting in my chair and is _still_ there?" He questioned.

"Why the fair-haired Goldilocks, of course," I answer with a southern accent. His returning smile only lifts half his mouth.

"Most people around here don't usually get my jokes."

"Like I said, I'm not most people."

"I'm starting to see that," he replied, his eyes shining, "Doesn't change that fact that you're going through my things, though."

"Well you have to keep people on their toes."

"You may just live up to your reputation if you keep acting like this."

_ Does he recognize me? Impossible. There is no way that the first day I am here and someone knows who I am already._

"And what reputation would that be?" I ask tight-lipped.

"That your the quote-unquote 'fearless new rocker chick who's going to change the status quo. The girl who faced the wrath of the PCHers and cut a snitch down from the flagpole.'"

"I don't know about the whole 'status quo' part of the little speech but I did cut down the boy from the flagpole," I sigh relieved.

"Oh I know," he says nodding, "I saw. It was actually kind of hot how you whipped that knife out. The only thing _I'm _afraid of is that tomorrow it's going to be _your_ pretty little behind strapped to that flagpole instead. Though it's not without it's advantages."

"Advantages?"

"Someone is going to have to cut you down. Be your knight in shining armour..." he trailed off staring into my eyes in a way that made me catch my breath...until he continued, "And quite possibly see you naked while they did," he laughs ducking his head.

It was like being doused in cold water...

"Oh, you were so close. Keep that up for a couple more seconds and I would have been forced to become a fan girl and throw my panties at you," I chide sarcastically.

His head tilts and he leans back in, "If I had to guess, I'd say you were a red satin girl."

With a man-eating smile, I lean in as well until my lips are millimeters from his, "You could be right about that," I smile and lean away, "It's a shame that you'll never find out." I dismiss him and turn back to the computer.

He lets out a slightly strangled noise and is quiet for a minute. I can feel him walk around the partial wall until he is hovering over me. The hairs on the back of my neck rise but I choose to ignore them.

All of a sudden I am spun around to face Logan. He is bent so his face is just a little bit above mine, forcing me to tilt my head back to look at him. His hands on the arm rests to block me in and brace himself.

"While the bear ever know why Goldilocks chose his home? Or will he always wonder why she chose his bed?" His hot breathe poured over my face as he started to lean in.

"Logan!" Came a masculine voice, snapping us out of our trance.

Clearing my throat, I whispered, "I think you should answer him." With a sigh he leaned away and as soon as I could think again I berated myself for almost falling for his charms.

"What Duncan?!" Of course it would be Duncan who interrupted us.

"Don't you think you should start typing up Body's article?" Growled the blue-eyed brunette.

"I don't have to finish typing it until after I see his competition after school," Logan groaned frustrated.

My eyes snapped away from Duncan's glaring form to look at Logan, "So you're my partner for the Body Chang article?"

Logan looked back down at me, "What do you mean by partner?"

"Yeah, what do you mean by _partner?_" Duncan chimed, practically sneering the word partner.

Deciding to ignore Duncan, I keep my eyes on Logan, "Why I was sitting at your desk. Miss Dent made me the photographer for the competition."

Logan smiled and looked over at Duncan, "See Dunc'? We're just two co-workers talking about our upcoming project."

Before Duncan could reply the bell rang signaling the end of the period. With a huff Duncan stormed out off the room.

"Jokes on him, he left his backpack," I observe.

Logan chuckles, "I think he may have a little crush on you."

Feigning innocence, "You think?" I ask as we pick up our bags.

"I sure do, _partner,_" he says into my ear before disappearing out the door.

** Sorry if I ruined Goldilocks for you, but REVIEW please and tell me what you think.**

**Read On,**

**Mythgrl**


	9. Ch 9: Chemistry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rob Thomas owns the Veronica Mars series as well as the recognizable scenes. :p**

**Veronica's POV**

Once Logan left I realized I didn't have anyone to show me where AP Chemistry with Wu was. After about ten minutes of floundering around aimlessly, I found out that the seven hundred hallway was in a different building so after trudging across campus I ended up outside Room 729 fifteen minutes late for class. Bracing myself I opened the door to see _every_ head turned to face me. Including the smirking face of Logan Echolls.

I must have been staring for quite awhile the next thing I know a sharp voice is making me turn away from Logan's smirking face to the front of the room.

"You must be Veronica Mars. Now if you would so kindly find a seat instead of gawking at Mr. Echolls, I would like to continue my lecture," came the annoyed voice of the teacher, Mr. Wu.

Turning from Logan to face Mr. Wu I replied in a valley girl voice, "But he's, like, just soooo pretty." Causing the girls in the class to titter.

"Be that as it may, you, like, soooo need to find your seat," he fired back.

Coincidentally, the only seat available was the seat next to Logan at the lab table. Making her way to his table in the middle of the class, she felt the glares of jealously coming from most of girls in the class room. Namely a couple of blonde girls who sat just in front of Logan.

As I set my bag down on the floor and my Chem book on the table Logan leaned in, "You just couldn't stay away could you?" He questioned playfully.

"You caught me. I'm late 'cause I was in the office getting my schedule to match yours," I slam my hand down on the table, "Dang you're good."

"I'm sorry is there a problem back there or do I have to seperate you two like a couple of three year-olds?" Mr. Wu's voice mocked.

"I don't know about Veronica, but I am definitely _not_ thinking like a three year-old." Logan stated.

A gasp came from the two girls in front of us and they turned back around to glare at me again.

I lean over the table towards them, "You know if you like glaring so much you could always get plastic surgery done to make your face stay like that. Just remember not to go to the same one who did your nose," I make a tsking sound, "Shoddy work they did and all."

Another gasp flew from both their mouths as they reached up to touch their noses, small frowns on their faces. Logan was all out laughing at this point.

"Dr. Griffith's work is _amazing_. He can even take you from a B-cup to a double D's. Something _you _might want to try," the busty blonde sneered.

"Knock it off, Madison," Logan cut in, physically holding me back from pouncing on the bottle-blonde.

"Maybe you sound knock it off, Logan. What about Lilly?" the anorexic-looking blonde fired back.

"How about you all cut it out when you have detention. After school."

"What!?" Came four outraged cries.

"What you don't want detention?! Well neither do I. You think I want to spend what little free time I do have with a bunch of petty, spoiled teenagers? I don't! So I suggest you all turn back around and stay quiet for the rest of the week just to stay on the safe side," Mr. Wu growled.

With one last "withering" glare, Madison and the poster child for anorexia turned back to face the board.

After the bell rang and a ten-page essay on the uses of chemistry in the modern world due Monday, Logan and I walked down the hallway looking over my schedule.

"Well that's a shame." Logan sighed handing me back my schedule.

"What?"

"We don't have any more classes together; I have Computer Lab this period."

"Oh, well thank you for defending me back there...You didn't have to but you did and that means a lot," a humorless laugh, "It feels like now a days that all people are doing. Defending me."

Staring down at my darkened face he laughed, "You should tell that to Madison and Caitlin," he rubs the back of his neck, "But seriously, I get the feeling you don't let people help you as much as you should." He observed while studying me.

"You're very observant-"

"Thank you."

"You may be observant but you don't see the whole picture. Sometimes people push others away because they can get hurt or they can hurt them if they keep them too close."

"You know, Veronica, you are far to cynical and sad for someone of our age."

I shake my head, "Not cynical, truthful. I've seen too much too still believe in fairytales and happy-endings. Life is hard. Love is hard."

"Well no one ever writes songs about the ones that come easy..."

**Review please, especially if you dislike Madison Sinclair and Caitlin Ford! (Who cares if they're fictional characters they still are horrible "people")!**

**Remember to review. Come on people it as little as clicking the review button and typing two words, "It's awesome," or, "It sucked." You don't even have to login. (Sigh) ****Anyway, have a good week and you stay classy fanfictioners.**

**Read On,**

**Mythgrl**


	10. Ch 10: Meeting Lilly Kane

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Veronica Mars series, Rob Thomas does. He even own some of the dialect in this chapter. Trust me, you'll recognize the scene.**

**Can anyone else not wait for the movie?**

**Veronica's POV**

As I was leaving my my World History class I noticed a five foot seven blonde girl with curves that made me feel like a ten year-old boy loitering outside my classroom. She pushed off the wall as soon as she saw me.

"You must be Veronica," she said as she fell into step with me.

"How'd you guess?" I ask sarcastically making a scowl mar her features before it disappeared rapidly.

"Ha ha, you're so funny..." she pats my arm until she notices my raised eyebrow and removes it, "Anyway, I was thinking that since it was your first day and all you wouldn't have any place to sit at lunch. Being the good Samaritan I am I decided that you could sit with me and my friends."

I was half expecting her to flip her hair over her shoulder.

"It's okay, I think I can survive if sit alone."

"Most people would kill to sit with us-"

"Lilly?" came a startled voice. I look up to see the shocked face of Logan staring at us.

"Logan!" The blonde exclaimed as she unexpectedly threw her arm over my shoulder, "Me and Veronica were just going to lunch together! Want to join us?"

"Actually I was going to lunch without Lilly," I say removing her arm and looking at her as if she had lost her mind, "But feel free to join her if you want," I say walking past him, not once looking back.

How could I have forgotten? The tall curvy blonde he was cuddling up to just this morning? He was probably just using me to make her jealous. _No one writes songs about the ones that come easy, _pfft, how could I not see that was a line.

**Logan's POV**

"Logan!" Lilly called as she slung an arm around Veronica's shoulders. Veronica looked just shy of knocking Lilly's pretty white teeth out, "Me and Veronica were just going to lunch together! Want to join us?"

It would be a cold day in hell before I let Lilly get close to Veronica.

"Actually I was going to lunch without Lilly, but feel free to join her if you want," Veronica offered as she blew me off for our lunch together. I just stood there watching helplessly as she stormed away from me. Each step like a sucker punch to the gut.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Lo'. Want to order Chinese?" Lilly questioned as she sauntered up next to me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and laid her chin on my chest so she could look up at me.

I pried her arms off of me and glared down at her, "What the hell was the, Lil'? You broke up with me this morning and now you're acting like we're on our frickin' honeymoon."

She waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought, "Oh that was just a little tiff, babe. You should know by now that we break-up, get some aggression out, and then have hot make-up sex," she finished with a alluring smile.

Usually I would take her back in a heartbeat but after today, with Veronica, I finally didn't see the appeal of Lilly.

"That's odd, because this morning you said I was, 'holding you back,' and that, 'maybe we should take a break.'"

She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes, "Logan, we have broken up enough times for you to know that we always gravitate back to each other. It's inevitable; we love each other."

Distancing myself from her I shake my head, "Maybe it's time we break that tradition. I'm tired of being second best to whatever guy you're screwing on the side." With that I turned and walked down the hallway I had been through thousands of times...the only difference now being? I was finally content as I walked away from the beautiful Lilly Kane.

**Veronica's POV**

After buying my lunch- if it can even be called that, I decided to claim one of the red oak tables as one of my own. I probably sat there for a while; poking and prodding at my meatloaf surprise, no doubt the surprise being food poisoning, and glaring back at Boobs R' Us and Little Miss Anorexia a.k.a. Madison and Caitlin as Logan has informed me.

"You know if you keep glaring like that your face _might _just stay like that," came a warning putting extra emphasis on 'might.'

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I see the boy from the flagpole smiling back at me from across the table as he takes an orange out of his brown paper bag.

"Did I say you could sit here?" Kind of bitchy, I know. With a frown and furrowed eyebrows he starts to pack up his orange and stand up, "Wait, of course you can sit here. Sit where ever you want." The smile returns to his face in one one-hundredths of a millisecond.

"I wanted to thank you. For cutting me down from that flagpole."

"No problem. I'm Veronica Mars," I offer.

"I know. I'm Wallace Fennel, but man, you should hear what they say about you..."

"Then why are you sitting here?" I question defensively.

Shaking his head he replied, "I figured I got two choices: I could sit with the punks who laughed at me, took pictures of me, while I was up on that pole; or I could sit with the chick who cut me down." It was quiet for a moment.

"My bitch. I thought I told you to wait for me at the flagpole," a short leather-clad Hispanic boy joked before he sat down next to Wallace. His face darkening as he hissed in Wallace's ear, "I didn't think I could make that any clearer."

Looking uncomfortable, Wallace laughed nervously, "I get it. Ha ha. We're even now."

"You get what, boy? You get that you're a dead man walking?"

Wiping all emotion from my face, "Leave him alone."

The bald man stood and turned to face me, "Sister, the only time I listen to what a women has to say is when she's riding my big ole' hog," his cronies laughed, "And even then it's usually just oh's and ah's."

"So it's big?"

He leans down, "Legendary."

I say with fake enthusiasm, "Then _I'll _be your girlfriend," I sober,"We could go to prom together." He didn't move. "What's the problem? I'm on a schedule here, _vato_."

Another Mexican boy burst from the group of leather-clad bikers, "Dude, Weevil, don't let blondie here talk to you like that!"

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too," I voice looking at Weevil.

"Hell, I'll show you mine!" The spiky haired boy erupts, unzipping his pants in the process.

"Weev's don't you ever get tired of picking on little little girls?" A voice cut through all the commotion. I spun to see the annoyed face of Logan Echolls. Coming to the rescue yet again.

**Third person POV**

"Why does everyone always say I'm little? There's a difference between little and petite," came the voice of the petite spitfire. Deciding to ignore that jab Logan keeps his eyes on Weevil.

"When they mean something to you? Of course," Weevil countered smoothly, "The new girl, Veronica was it; Lilly."

"You stay away from Veronica," Logan growled is he stalked in front of Veronica to block her from Weevil's gaze. He stared down at the man barely taller than the blonde.

Weevil's eyes glinted dangerously, "Careful Logan, people might start to think you've been cheating on Lilly with _her._"

Logan snapped is fingers rapidly, "Keep up, chicano, Lilly and I broke up this morning."

A brief look of shock crosses Weevil's face before he looks serious again, "I'm sorry, were you expecting me to cry you a river? How about play for you from the world's tiniest violin?"

"Well I was thinking that would be a nice surprise for you considering you were banging my girlfriend," Logan sneers.

Before things could escalate further, Vice Principal Clemmons asks, "Is there a problem here?"

The boys glare at each other before facing Clemmons, "No," they say in unison, "There's no problem here." With one last parting glare Clemmons corrals the biker gang away from the table. Leaving Logan, Veronica, and Wallace.

"Why did I feel like I was in a scene from the _Outsiders_?" Wallace questioned as he leaned across to round red table.

"Be cool, Sodapop," Veronica smirks.

Rubbing his hand together Logan sits down to the right of Veronica, "Well another hour, another evil-doer to rescue the fair maiden from."

"What can I say? This Goldilocks makes friends wherever she goes," Veronica shrugs.

"Maybe you can save your people skills until the surfing competition. You never know, someone _might _just try feeding you to a shark I will need my strength to valiantly rescue you."

Veronica looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look on her face.

"Just a suggestion."

After their little encounter with the PCH biker gang, Wallace explained how he called the cops while he was working at the Sac N' Pac because a couple of bikers had stolen a few bottles of alcohol. How he had been seen by the bikers because of the apparently douche-baggie Sheriff with a fetish for The Wizard of Oz. After lunch Veronica's day was fairly calm sans the glare from the plastic surgery twins and the leers Veronica kept getting from the bikers.

With a note from Miss Dent explaining the Journalism assignment Veronica was even able to escape the incessant gaze of Duncan Kane an hour early and make it back to her car in time to leave for the surfing competition. The only problem being the two suspiciously flat tires at the back of her dark blue Le Baron.

Walking around to inspect the other side Veronica sighed as she spotted a long slash on her two back wheels.

Sighing, she mumbled, "That's our girl. Making friends everywhere she goes." Popping the trunk she found only one spare tire. Groaning she lifted it from its dark sleep and plopped it on the left side of the car and set to work jacking the car up and loosening the fallen soldier from its steel prison.

"Flat?" An all too familiar voice called out.

"Just as God made me," Veronica joked, "You know, you would think you would have gotten tired of saving me by now."

"Nope," Logan chirped happily, "I was just hoping we could make it past the school day. I swear I someone tries to feed you to a shark at the competition you're on you own."

"Aw, it's a shame the boy doesn't have stamina," Veronica replied grinning at him, "And you had so much going for you."

"Oh my stamina is just fine. Thank you very much. I just was beginning to wonder if maybe you were getting yourself in trouble for the sake of me rescuing you. Don't worry, cupcake, I like you more than I like the whole damsel-in-distress route."

She nods her head, "Understandable. Blondes _do _have more fun."

Checking his watch, Logan stands from his kneeling position and grasps Veronica's hands and pulls her to her feet with him, making sure to keep her hands clasped to his chest, "Well as fun as _this _has been, if we don't leave now we'll miss the competition. Can you call someone to fix it and just get a ride from me."

"Sure, just give me a sec," the blonde agrees as she removes her hands from his grasp and pulls out her cellphone from he pocket. Walking a little ways away, she makes a call to Cedric, "Can you discreetly come to Neptune High and change my tires, Cedge'?"

"Veronica, when have I every done something that wasn't discreet?" Came the playful reply from the gruff man, "The real question is why I need to change your tires."

"The back two uncharacteristically blow out in the shape of slash marks?"

He growled, "Who slashed your tires, Veronica?"

"Unicorns?"

"How do you expect me to protect you if you won't tell me who is trying to hurt you?"

"By being creative," the blonde quips playfully, "Look I just need your help with the tires for now. The jack and other tools will be in the trunk, I would do it myself but I have to go somewhere and, frankly, I am one tire short of a car," a pause, "And no that was not me saying I had lost my mind."

"Where are you going Veronica?" Cedric questioned urgently.

"Calm down, G.I. Joe, I just have to be at a surf competition up at the Golden Coast for Journalism, my," her eyes flick to Logan's form lounging on her hood, "Friend is driving me and if we don't leave now we'll miss it."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Freddy Krueger."

"Veronica..." came the warning growl from Cedric.

"Oh, sorry, I got that wrong. His name is Jason. Jason Voorehees."

"I've seen Friday the 13th,Veronica."

"If you _must _know, his name is Logan. Logan Echolls."

"Well I haven't seen slasher flick with a Logan Echolls in it so I'll take it. Just know I'll be running a background check."

"Thanks for the trust. I love you too," Veronica says sarcastically.

"Be safe and keep your pepper spray and taser on you at all times. Remember the self-defense moves I taught you," he calls.

"I will, soldier. I'll see you at home." Ending the call the blue-eyed girl makes her way back to Logan, who is still lay on her car's bonnet with his arms tucked behind his head.

"I was starting to think you had ditched me for a better ride," he says calmly without opening his eyes.

"Well you are laying on my car. I really couldn't have gotten far now could I?" She teases.

Opening his eyes and standing up he grabs their bags and her hand and leads her across the lot to an ostentatious canary yellow Xterra.

"This," he strokes the hood, "Is _my _baby."

"It looks like daffodil..."

Moving his hands to the side mirror, acting as if it were his child's ears, "_She _is a beauty. If you don't want to ride in her you could always walk to Gold Coast. I mean, it's only what, thirty miles?"

Rolling her eyes, Veronica yells, "All aboard!" And starts walking towars the passenger side. Logan looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "What? I thought it was appropriate since we seem to be getting on the Magic School Bus," she amends as she slips into the passenger seat.

Rolling his eyes, Logan attempts not to smile as he climbs in the driver's side.

**Please remember to review and tell me what you think! You don't even have to log in!**

**Thank you, Samantha Rayne, LoVefan1123, and the guest for reviewing!**

**Have a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and you stay classy fanfictioners.**

**Read On,**

**Mythgrl**


	11. Ch 11: From Twenty Questions with LoVe

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Veronica Mars series, Rob Thomas does.**

**Third person POV**

With the windows rolled down the salty wind whipped Veronica's shoulder-length blonde hair all around her face. The passing scenery of cobalt blue waves lapping against golden beaches, quaint little shops intermingled with palm trees, surfers, families walking dogs, and children riding bikes along the sidewalk just bordering the fine sand. It was so peaceful and laid back.

They were only two hours away from Los Angeles, 120 miles, but it felt like worlds. The hectic hustle and bustle, the traffic, all replaced for a coasting highway overlooking breath-taking cliffs that weaved through beautiful towns where everyone seemed to smile.

The silence in the car was broken by Logan**, **"So, Miss Mars, do you fancy a game of twenty questions?" He asked in a fake British accent. Surprisingly, it remind her of the Mars family's last vacation together in London.

She finally pried her eyes away from the window and looked at Logan with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What?" Logan laughed dropping the accent, "I was thinking that I had to learn something about you during this car ride and it was either Twenty Questions or Never Have I Ever. I figured this would be more ethical," He defended winking.

"Good choice," Would it be smart to tell a stranger all about herself? No doubt, but instead of listening to her gut Veronica agreed to the game.

"Do you want to ask the first question or should I?" Logan asked.

"Ladies first," Veronica smiled looking at Logan.

"You wound me, Mars, but I'll take it," Logan paused, "What's your name?"

"Really? What's my name?" He cut her a serious look, "Veronica Mars. What's yours?"

"Logan Echolls. Where did you come from?"

Smiling Veronica answered, "Well, you see, when a man and a women love each other very much-"

"Be serious, 'Ronnie," Logan interjected.

"I moved from Los Angeles. What's your favorite color?"

"Come on, Mars, you're better than that," Logan chided softly, "Cobalt blue. Favorite band?"

"Snow Patrol. Can you shoot a gun?"

Hiding a smile, he replies, "I'm pretty good. Favorite ice cream?"

"Either chocolate chip or butter pecan. Best restaurant in Neptune?"

"I see you're just using me for my knowledge of Neptune," he shrugged his shoulders, "Well that and my body," he paused, "Luigi's." Seeing that they were approaching the competition he got in one last question, "Why did you cut that kid down from the flagpole?"

The engine stopped roaring as Logan pulling into a parking space. It was silent for a few moments, long enough to make Logan think she wasn't going to answer.

As he started to get out of the car, he heard her voice say in a haunting voice, "I cut him down because I know what it's like to feel helpless at times...it's hard to be kicked while your down. Those people, taking pictures of Wallace because it was embarrassing for him and they'll probably get a good laugh from them in a few years when they've long forgotten it were despicable," she snarled, "And he just took it. He didn't say a word...I did it to help someone who couldn't help himself." She finished taking her camera out of her bag and started walking down to the surfers alone. Looking unbearably small.

Standing there absorbing her little speech Logan wondered if maybe she was wrong. Maybe she would change Neptune after all.

**IMPORTANT:Bad news time... I'm sorry, but unless I get time to write next week(which I highly doubt)- the next update will be in two weeks instead of one. Sorry, but I have a lot of tests this upcoming week and I need to study for them all. Good news: my guilty over the bad news **_**may**_** force me to write at least three chapters on Saturday.**

** Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following; it means a lot to me. Special thanks to _becuzitswrong_ for the thorough reviews.**

** Again I'm really sorry fanfictioners. So until next time, you stay classy fanfictioners.**

**Read On,**

**Mythgrl**


	12. Ch 12: Into the Twilight Zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VM series, I'm just obsessed with it...**

**Third Person POV**

Logan glanced down the shore towards Veronica as she snapped pictures of Body Chang. She looked so content - as if she was in her own little world with her surprisingly expensive camera. Trying to hide a smile Logan started to make his way down the beach to her.

"Come on, Lois Lane, it's time to roll out."

She turned and snickered, "Then does that make you my Superman?"

"Oh no, I'm more of the Lex Luther type."

"The bad boy type?" She smiled knowingly.

"Absolutely. Devilishly handsome. Obnoxiously rich. Highly intelligent. Of course I'm Lex Luther."

"Then who's my Clark Kent? Your friend Duncan?"

He shakes his head, "Clark Kent and Superman are overrated." She smiles and pats his shoulder as she passed by him on her way to his car.

"I think you're just jealous," she called back to him, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Psh, as if I'd be jealous of Donut," Logan grumbled as he unlocked the car doors.

"Donut? If I were you _I'd_ be jealous. Those Krispy Kremes? Delicious," she stated with fake seriousness as she climbed inside the yellow behemoth, knowing fully well of Duncan's nickname.

"Duncan Kane, your secret admirer, is Donut," he informed as he started up the car as slide out of the parking space.

"Do I want to know how he earned that unfortunate nickname?"

"I wouldn't want to damage your dainty little ears for life..." he trailed, "Though it may destroy your view of him- in which case I would gladly tell you. No more Superman."

"Lex Luther strikes again," she chuckled

"Well when fighting for Lois Lane can you really blame me?"

"It's a shame I never liked Lois Lane."

It seemed to surprise him, because his eyes kept flickering between her and the road, "Really?"

"I like Nancy Drew."

"Mystery girl, then?"

"What can I say," Veronica shrugged, "I like solving the mysteries and putting the bad guy in jail."

He shook his head smiling, "Do you want me to just drop you off at the school or at your house?"

"Um, can you drop me off down town instead?" She was suddenly thankful her dad had told her about the 'Mars Investigations' office before they moved.

Logan smiled jokingly, "What? Nancy Drew doesn't want me to see where she lives?" Sensing her hesitation he continued, "If it makes you feel any better I promise to only sit across the street in my car on the odd days of the month."

She laughed, "I don't think that would work too well...my other stalker might get jealous."

With his signature half smile Logan chuckled, "More competition? Man, you are not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Nope," she replied happily, popping the p, "I just need to get in a few hours at work before I head home."

Taking a hand off the steering wheel and crossing his finger, "Please say Victoria Secret. Please say Victoria Secret."

Chuckling she corrects, "Mars Investigations."

"Well it's no Victoria Secret but the whole name coincidence is a bonus. Nancy Drew works as a private eye? I should have seen that coming."

The car pulled to a stop outside the two-story beige building that housed 'Mars Investigations.'

"Which one is your's?"

"You see the one on the second story with the stained glass windows?"

"Yeah."

"That's all mine," she grinned cheekily.

"Only your's?"

Realizing her mistake, she amended, "Well, only mine and my dad's," she cleared her throat, "I should go inside." She opened the door and stepped out onto the curb.

"Veronica!" Logan called out as she shut the door. Leaning out the open window he finished, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

With a secretive smile, she replied, "Oh, I don't think I'm going anywhere for awhile."

Logan grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mars," and revved his engine before driving off.

Veronica let- what felt like her hundredth smile of the day- show as she climbed the stairs to the Mars Investigations office and entered the hallway that housed her very own detective agency. She went to unlock the door but found the door opened just a crack. Showing no fear the petite blonde pulled a black taser from her bag and pushed open the door. Walking slowly to avoid alerting the intruder of her presence, she turned the corner and entered what seemed to be a waiting room that housed a brown couch. The smell of fresh brewed coffee invading her senses. Whoever they were, they seemed to had madethemselves at home.

Her breathing slowed as she made her way to the opaque glass door at the end of the room. Just as she reached for the door handle a beefy hand shot out from behind her a knocked the taser from her hand.

Acting on instinct Veronica elbowed her attacker in the solar plexus and moved to reclaim her taser. Her attacker grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Just as her palm was about to make contact with her attacker's nose she recognized the black haired, brown-eyed person as Cedric, her body guard...

Freezing her hand millimeters from his face she whisper-yelled at him, "Cedric?! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

As cool as a cucumber he replied in his slightly gravelly tone, "Contrary to what you think, you haven't taken your private investigator exam yet so for this to be legal I have to be here."

"And why would it be legal just because you showed up?!" Still angry from the drop he had on her.

"Did you forget who gave you the majority of your skills?"

"My dad taught me some of the stuff I know from when he used to be a cop-"

"But _I _taught you the PI business. The little tricks you've known for years, Veronica." Smacking his hands from her shoulders, Veronica sat herself on the desk she didn't notice when she first walked in.

"So you have your PI license?" She questioned tiredly.

"That is correct."

"So that makes me what- your assistant?"

"Until you learn enough of the business and take your exam, yes."

"Have I now entered the Twilight Zone?"

With a deep chuckle, Cedric answered, "No. It won't be so different from home. I'll be here to watch over you and keep you out of trouble. You'll be a pain in my neck and continuously put yourself _in_ trouble. Hardly no difference at all."

Veronica rolls her azure eyes and sarcastically inquires, "Can I get your coffee, sir?"

Letting her sarcasm roll off of his shoulders Cedric responds, "Actually, I'm good. I was making coffee when you came in," he turned and walked through the open doorway into the little kitchenette just off the waiting room.

"By the way, Veronica, your getting soft. Until I give you the okay, you have extra practice on the mats at home."

"Oh come on, that isn't fair! You had the drop on me!" Cried the indignant blonde.

Taking a sip from his stark white mug and leaning against the door frame of the kitchenette Cedric stared at her, "That means anyone can have the drop on you and I'm not doing my job. So until I say, you're on the mats." She glared back at him menacingly and for a petite girl, it was absolutely terrifying...to anyone except Cedric.

"Oh by the way, girly, that's your desk," he said nodding to the wooden light brown desk she was sitting on. She glanced from her desk in the reception area to the expansive desk in the private office behind the opaque glass door.

"Why do you get the big desk?"

"Because I'm the detective. _You _are my apprentice... By the way we have a client coming in in a few minutes. That will be your very first case in a bona fide detective agency...I believe in you, Veronica," with that he closed the door to his office.

Trying to hide her smile Veronica took a glance around. No matter what Cedric said, this place- as small as it may be- was her's. Taking a seat behind her desk, Veronica got the feeling her life in Neptune was going to be very prosperous. She may make it as a detective yet.

Yet unbeknownst to Veronica, in a place not far from Neptune, an evil was lurking waiting for a chance to exact its revenge on the little girl that could.

**Ominous ending... Anyway, thanks for reading but please review and tell me what you think. Reminder: you don't have to log in. **

** I know most people just skip the author's note at the end of the chapter but I really wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It really means a lot to me, so thank you.**

**Read on,**

**Mythgrl**


	13. Ch 13: Making Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Veronica Mars series and I don't make money from writing this fanfic...life is cruel...**

**Third Person POV**

Shuffling closer to the desk, Veronica saw papers piled on it with a note on top from Cedric-

_Make sure to organize and file these, Nancy Drew. Have fun. ;)_

Grumbling under her breath Veronica balled up the note and watched it sail into the trash bin in the corner.

After meeting with the fidgety client and finding out that it would be a simple tailing job. Veronica starts in on her homework knowing full well that she could get in a couple more hours before having to tail the buxom blonde's philandering spouse.

"Hey, Cedric?"

"Yeah, Vee?"

"Am I going to be doing all the work for the cases?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, "We've had one client so far and you're already calling a quits? That's not the Veronica Mars I know and love."

"It's not that, I want to know if I should start sending some clients back to you. They don't really expect a seventeen year-old girl to handle their cases," Veronica states while her eyebrows furrow.

"I'll tell you what, if people ask to see me just tell them I'm out tracking down a bail jumper, but you are more than qualified to handle their case. Okay?"

With a blinding smile she agrees quickly, "Deal. I had better head out. Mrs. Phillips's husband get off work in half-an-hour."

"Happy hunting, Veronica and bring Back-up!" He calls as she slips out the door.

~*ADV*~

_3:23 a.m._ God, you would think that these late night-early morning trysts would a least come with and expiration date, but no. Here she was with a thermos of cocoa and a restless puppy in the backseat waiting for the cuddling to end and Mr. Phillips and his mistress to show themselves.

While contemplating going home and just starting again tomorrow, she heard the tell-tale noises of motorcycles. A lot of them. Their lights shining brightly in her rear view mirror.

She was ready to write it off as a coincidence considering not twenty-four hours ago she had the audacity to make fun of Neptune High's resident biker gang; that was until they circle around her parked car and came to a stop in the cheap motel's parking lot outside her window.

_Well, this can't be good._

Their leader reaches up to take off his helmet- revealing none other than Eli Navarro, or Weevil as Logan had called him. He makes a gesture for her to roll down her window which, against her better judgment, she complies to.

"Car troubles, Miss?" Veronica schools her facial expression to hide her shock that less than one day he managed to figure out what car she drove.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," one of them that looks far too old for high school got off his midnight bike, "I think it may be a loose belt, but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood-"

The guy approaching her cuts her off as he leans toward he window, "Hey, Weevil, who gets the first-" I blur of tan fur leapt out the window and attacks the guy before Veronica can get a bigger whiff of the stale smell of liquor in his breath.

Back-up growls menacingly as he bit into the fleshy arm of the man, his shrieks filling the air. The one who had offered to 'show her his' at lunch pops off of his bike and appears outside her window.

"You better call off your dog-" before he can finish his sentence Veronica tasers him. His face stunned as he falls to the floor twitching as 30,000 volts of electricity course through his body.

While looking at the disappointment on Weevil's face, Veronica calls to her pit bull, "Back-up, chill." The puppy whimpers softly and promptly releases his victims arm as the biker scrambles away.

Not holding back her smug expression she says in a cool voice, "Tell you what, we'll call it a draw."

"Baby, come on, it's too late for that."

"Here's the deal: leave that kid at school alone for a week and I'll make sure your buddies walk."

"Why do you care for that skinny negro anyway?" Before she could answer, the one she tasered tried to sneak up on her by edging his way slowly up her car door. With a roll of her eyes the blue-eyed girl held the taser in front of his face and shows him the electricity coursing between the two metal prongs. Almost as if they were itching to reconnect with his skin.

"Alright, alright, alright, Felix, we get it. You're a badass, okay? But for once, don't be stupid," the spiky haired boy slowly backs away from the car as if moving too quickly would cause the girl half his size to shock him again.

Her voice nonchalant, "You know that's not bad advice."

Weevil hides a smile at the cheeky girl, "Alright, one week. After that we come for you, your boy," he sneers, "And your little dog too." A growl came from her puppy still sitting beside her door.

_"__Back-up, be cool."_

_"_If you get lonely out here, remember, Weevil love you long time," the shrewd boy jests as he makes lips towards Veronica to punctuate his point. As they drive away all Veronica could think was, _What is it with people in this freakin' town and the Wizard of Oz?_

~*ADV*~

The next day as Veronica was dropping the pictures of Mr. Phillips off at the office she spots a manila envelope on her desk. It was from a local public defender named Cliff McCormack. Cedric had picked up Cliff's client's case and wants Veronica to look into tonight before they spar in their gym later. Dreading the onslaught she was bound to face when she got home she tucks in to the notes Cedric took in his meeting.

Scanning the loose-leafed pages she gets an idea. A heinous idea that was sure to get the bikers off Wallace's back. She set to work on the details so she could tell Wallace about it later.

~*ADV*~

Following Veronica's soccer practice after school, she and Wallace set to work getting the materials they would need to lift the tape out police evidence. They visited a stoner kid in one of the art classes that seemed to have developed a crush on Veronica when he saw her cut Wallace down from the flagpole. His brown perm seeming to have an extra spring to it when he saw the designs she needed him to sculpt for her. He even threw in a glaze gratis for the fiery blonde.

While Wallace was tweaking a remote control for one of his lesser loved model airplanes, Veronica was seated in her car outside the Seventh Veil, a seedy strip club on the wrong side of the tracks, with a video camera stationary on the cop car parked out front.

~*ADV*~

"Come on, let's go!" Veronica called back to Wallace as she bounded up the steps of the school.

"Hey, Flo Jo, slow your ass down," called Wallace as he jogged to keep up with the short-legged blonde.

Veronica paused and peered around a corner. Her eyes focused solely on the buxom blonde opening her locker for Vice Principle Clemmons and a deputy sheriff. One of the schools "random" locker searches.

"What's this, Madison," Mr. Clemmons said as he pulled a white, glazed bong out of Madison Sinclair's locker, "This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana. The face on the bottle-blonde's face would have been well worth the fifty bucks Veronica shelled out to have Corny sculpt the statue. Then the bell rang signaling the change of classes and hundreds of students flooded the halls to see Mister Clemmons holding a little stripling shaped bong holding a horn in front of its privates.

"Tha-that's not mine!" Madison screeches, her eyes glued to the figure, making all the heads unaware of the situation swivel to the slight girl.

"Madison's busted!" a boy crows joyfully. Apparently Veronica wasn't the only person at this school with an agenda against Madison Sinclair. Her eyes scan the halls feverishly to find would be ballsy enough to plant a bong in _her _locker. They find Veronica who is sporting a Cheshire grin.

"It was _you!_" She screams crazily. The other blonde just yawned playfully as Madison points a finger in her direction.

"I know it was you! You won't get away with this!" She bellows as she is pulled into handcuffs.

Corny strolls past Veronica with his hand held out in a fist, "Solid," he chuckles.

"That was you?" comes a voice from her side. Logan. He had been mysteriously absent from their classes together earlier that day.

The tiny girl turns to Wallace, "Meet me at my car after soccer. See if you've done your part," she notes seriously. The boy looks between Logan and Veronica but still nods his head and starts off down the hall.

"Does this mean you won't need me to be your knight in shining armour anymore, because I was just getting the hang of it," he states impishly.

Eying him she replies off-handedly, "Well, when your knight is no where to be found us damsels tend to fight for ourselves."

Logan tries to discern her tone, "Wait, are you jealous?"

Veronica wipes her head around, "Of course not! I just thought it was weird when you made me promise to come to school the next day and then you don't show up yourself."

He gives a one-sided shrug, "It was just some stuff with my dad. No big deal."

"Whatever you say Logan..."

~*ADV*~

After school Veronica drives Wallace to the Sheriff's department and parked in a space across from the spanish-style, white County Commissioner's office. She turns to face him.

Gripping the dark remote control, he looks warily at the blue-eyed girl, "You know we could get in a lot of trouble for this, right?"

She leans over the console and reaches for the device in his hands, "Give it here."

The dark-skinned boy yanks his hands back, "Wait, I'm gonna do it...I just though one of us should state the obvious." Looking down at the model airplane controller he raises the antenna and flips a switch. Somewhere in the evidence locker a white glazed bong lets off a spark and starts smoking.

After a few minutes Wallace turns to Veronica, "I wonder if it worked." In the distance sirens blare as the approaching firetruck draws closer.

Veronica smiles mischievously, "It worked."

~*ADV*~

Stepping into the firehouse Veronica paused to admire the young men lifting weights in the corner. "Hey, Adam. Hey, Eddy, is the Chief around?"

"Well if it isn't Smoky the Barely Legal," comes the sing-song voice of Cedric's old Marine buddy.

"I saw you in action today, Phil, you were very brave.," she lowers her voice, "Did you make the switch?"

"Fait accompli," he murmurs as he hands her a thick manilla envelope, "Tell Cedric not to let you push him around too much, okay, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Deal, Chief, I'll see you at the barbeque this weekend, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I've been waiting months for Elsa's home cooking."

Veronica smiles, "Be careful, old man."

~*ADV*~

"How did you know that they would be searching Madison's locker?" Wallace whispers to Veronica as they sit on one of the benches of the Cortez-Win prelim.

"You would be surprised how easy it is to call in an anonymous tip." Before he could answer Sheriff Don Lamb is called to the stand and sworn in. He was the one who had pulled Wallace in front of all the bikers when the Sac-&-Pack was robbed.

"Sheriff Lamb can you please give us your account of the events that transpired on the night of the 5th?" asked the stout prosecutor as he paces in front of the judge.

"Deputy Sacks and I were responding to the silent alarm pressed by the cashier of the Sac-&-Pack. When we find the defendants they still had twenty bottles stuffed in their pockets," he faltered when he saw Wallace staring at him in the audience. His laid-back demeanor changing as he sees the fair-haired girl next to him grin.

He continues, "They say they bought the beers but we've got it all on tape."

The prosecutor pipes up, "Your Honor, can we show the tape?"

"Let's see it," the plump women allows.

Lamb gestures to the old TV screen as the static clears, "Alright, what you're going to see here are the two defendants over there. They enter and..."

Except on the screen isn't the footage from the convenience store. It's of an officer leading a scantily-clad women out of the the Seventh Veil and into the front seat of his cop car as he races to the driver's side seat.

The robed women removes her glasses, "What are we seeing here, Sheriff?"

"Huh, Your Honor, I-"

She turns to the flustered man on the stand, "Sheriff Lamb, is this one of _your _officers? Is this how you run your department?"

Gasps fill the room as the women's head on screen disappears from view as she leans over into the deputy's lap.

The public defender's rumbling voice cuts in, "Your Honor, is this an appropriate time to ask for a dismissal in People versus Loretta Cancun?" Something clicks in the stupefied Sheriff's face as he shifts his gaze back to Wallace and Veronica, only to see the latter grinning wildly as she winks an makes a hand gesture that resembles a gun being fired.

Cliff McCormack follows his gaze to the couple sitting in the back of the room. The girl nods her head to him as they stand and exit the court room.

"I owe you big time," Wallace declares as opens the manila envelope Veronica handed him as they wait on the beach for the bikers to show up.

"I had my own reasons for doing it," the blonde assures.

"Oh no you don't," he cuts in as he levels his chocolate eyes with her cobalt ones, "You really think I'mma let you get away with that? That might play with the masses, but underneath that angry young women shell there's a slightly less angry young women who's just _dying_ to bake me something," Wallace gloats as he bounds around her.

"You're a marshmellow, Veronica Mars," he pauses as she chuckles, "A twinkie."

"Whatever, Wallace, I still expect you to teach me how to fly one of your little planes."

An hour later Veronica has the controls in her hands with her eyes in the sky. "Okay, how do I make it loop de loop?"

Except the afro sporting young man wasn't looking at Veronica, he was looking at Lilly Kane who was currently lounging on the hood of Veronica's Le Baron.

"Uh, Veronica..."

"Yeah."

"Your car..." Taking her eyes off of the white and blue airplane she wordlessly hands Wallace the controller and starts walking back to her car. With the plane safely landed, Wallace quickly follows her.

"You know, if you weren't trying to steal my boyfriend I think we would be excellent friends," comes the lilting voice of the curvaceous blonde, "I mean, you're willing to take on me, Madison, the PCHers...who's next? Sheriff Lamb?"

"Already done," Veronica answers rigidly.

Lilly gracefully lifts a carefully sculpted eyebrow, "I can't tell if you like trouble or just have a death wish."

"Neither."

"Oh?"

"I just hate people who feel like they are entitled. And that includes sychophants like Madison and... Caitlin, was it?"

Lilly sneers in disdain, "And I hate rude bitches that don't know their place. And that includes you and Sundown over there," she nods her head toward Wallace. Veronica subtly shifts on her feet so that she stands in front of Wallace. It was if to say: Bitch at me to your black heart's content but if you so much as look at him wrong I will, for all intents and purposes, julienne your ass.

"Do you know what your little joke cost, Madison?"

Veronica made a show of looking around, "By the looks of it I would say bottle blonde got grounded," Lilly didn't answer, "Maybe she even got her car taken away and that's why you're here in her place."

Lilly let loose a humorless laugh, "No, she got thrown off the cheer squad. There's a zero tolerance policy at Neptune meaning not only is she not allowed to participate in extra curricular activities, but she was also suspended for a week!"

The private eye smiles excessively, "Even better." Before Lilly could give Veronica a piece of her mind the sound of motorcycles could be heard in the distance. Their exorbitant rumble growing as they draw closer to the group. Lilly beams as if she has just won something.

Weevil stops his bike next to the Le Baron and takes off his helmet, "Is she bothering you, V?" Lilly's grin drops like a rock. Something dark settling in her stomach.

"Actually Lilly was just leaving," her gaze turns to the perplexed blonde still sitting on her car's hood.

"Eli-"

"You heard the lady. You were leaving," he settles a glare on Lilly. Without another word she pushes off the car and looks between Weevil and Veronica. Veronica finds the look she gives Weevil to be like a puppy that just had it's favorite toy taken away.

"We don't have a problem," Lilly states, leveling her gaze with the head biker.

"See, that's where you're wrong. You mess with her," he jerks his head at Veronica, "You have a problem with me."

Lilly looks at Veronica, "She's not worth it; I hope you know that." With that parting dig, she slides into her silver BMW. The rest of the bikers catcall as she drives off.

Eli doesn't look at Veronica until Lilly's car disappears from the parking lot. His eyes holding something in them that he blonde couldn't quite read.

"So that, uh, surveillance tape, just poof," he starts hesitantly.

Veronica tries and succeeds in looking incredulous, "That's fortunate."

Weevil chuckles and looks back at his boys, "So you'll make sure that tape never sees the light of day?"

Veronica nods, but counters, "First say you're sorry."

"What am I? Five?"

Veronica smirks, "Fine, _he's _only one with a copy of the Sac-&- Pack video. Wallace, let's go decide what to do with it." They duo turns to walk away.

"Wait, look, look, I'm sorry, man. Uh, for you know, taping you to the flagpole."

Wallace bobs his head, "Alright."

"Can I have the tape back now?"

With his face screwed up in what might be a sneer he responds with a concise, "Nope." Veronica barks out a laugh as they walk to her car. Wallace grins at Weevil as he slips into the passenger seat.

"I knew you had it in you, Sodapop."

~*ADV*~

"You should all definitely join us for dinner sometime," Lianne coaxes as she sips her margarita across from Celeste Kane and Lynn Echolls.

"That would be wonderful, Lianne," Lynn automatically answers. Lianne's eyes slide to Celeste, the woman married to _her _Jake.

"_I _would _love_ too, Lee-lee," Celeste pacifies as she tries to weasel herself out of the whole affair, "But you know how hard it is to corral everyone together these days," Lianne gives her a vacant look, "What with all the activities Duncan and Lilly have."

Lynn chimes in, "Oh, give the help a break, Celeste! Join us, it would be an fabulous way to reconnect with Lee-Lee back in town."

Celeste runs a hand through her hair and with an uneasy reluctance agrees to get everyone together for dinner at the Reynold's house.

As they look out at the sun setting over the marina, Lianne hides a smile behind her drink as she wonders how Celeste would feel about her and Jake's affair.

**I hope you liked it, it was over 3,000 words. Leave me a comment down below and tell me what you thought. Sorry again for the wait, I've been dealing with track(made Varsity), finals(the woes of a high school student), and summer school(World History can suck it, I got an A+). Remember, you don't have to log in to comment(meaning: you can totally bash me for not updating sooner). **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I know I suck at updating in a reasonable amount of time, so it means a lot to me. **

**You stay classy fanfictioners. **

**Read On,**

**Mythgrl**


End file.
